Una nueva esperanza
by isachoflo
Summary: Ranma observa que hay alguien que siempre lo ha amado y decide averiguar que sería de el con esta persona
1. Un día más ¿O no?

1.- Un día más... ¿O no?

Los pensamientos inundaban su cabeza mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No eran de gran importancia él pensaba, pero... ¿Por qué entonces no podía olvidarse un segundo de ello? El meditaba que había hecho mal, pero por más que trataba de recordar el no lograba ver ni imaginar alguna razón obvia.

-¡Demonios!- Pensó en voz alta. -¿Por qué siempre debe comportarse de esa manera, por qué nunca podemos tener un momento de tranquilidad?- se decía a si mismo mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la casa de los Tendo...

**Flashback**

El joven Ranma se encuentra llegando a casa aproximadamente a las 6pm, cuando, la más joven de los Tendo, Akane, pasa frente a él. Él la saluda cortésmente y ella lo pasa de largo.

-¿Sucede algo Akane?. pregunta el joven Saotome

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, idiota.- Le contesta ella de un modo grosero, y continuo su camino.

El joven al darse cuenta que, indudablemente, ella tenía algo, decide ponerse frente a ella y preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría, ya que a él le preocupaba ver a Akane de esa manera.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Akane?- pregunto con seriedad, aunque a la vez, con un tono de preocupación.

-¡¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar ?!- pregunta ella ya con un tono más elevado y un rostro de pocos amigos, continúo -Yo me esforcé en demasía en hacer esa comida y tú ni siquiera fuiste para mostrar tu horrible cara, preferiste ir a comer a otro lugar antes que probar y agradecer mi esfuerzo- Dice con cierta melancolía y enojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunta el, ya que no estaba enterado -¿A qué comida te refieres?-

-¡A la que había preparado para la comida de hoy, a esa me refiero!- Contesta Akane con enojo por ver que Ranma no estaba ni enterado de ello.

-¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que estabas haciendo algo así si nunca me informaste de ello?!, No soy mago para adivinar tus pensamientos o tus acciones- Contesta con cierta frustración el joven de la coleta, sin darse cuenta que, con esa contestación haría enfurecer aún más a su prometida debido a su enojo.

-¡No me importa!, ¡debiste haber venido en primer lugar antes de pasar a Uchan's!, pero ya que imagino que estabas muy cómodo con la compañía y cocina de ukyo ¡puedes regresar con ella!- Exclama con celos y enojo, y de una patada lo saca volando de la casa, dejando a su paso un enorme hoyo en el techo mientras se escuchaba al chico exclamar alejandose rápidamente -No entiendo de que te enojas si no es mi culpa...- Después de ello, la chica Tendo dijo entre sí -Imbécil- mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto con una expresión entre desilusión, celos, enojo y tristeza.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Cómo iba a saber que ella prepararía algo si nunca me aviso?- Pregunta mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo, sin darse cuenta que ya eran casi las 00:00 horas.

-En fin, aunque sea me libre de un dolor estomacal por culpa de su comida- y mientras dijo eso se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa ya que se le hizo un poco cómico ese último pensamiento.

-Bueno- exclamó -Hoy no quiero regresar a casa ya que me harta que esa marimacho (refiriéndose a Akane) siempre se esté enojando conmigo y me golpeé por cualquier situación estúpida, es algo que ya empieza a desesperarme- dijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba la mandíbula ya que el golpe si le había ocasionado dolor.

Bueno, tendré que quedarme a dormir en algún lugar, no puedo deambular toda la noche- dijo entre sí, cuando se dio cuenta que su estomago rugía ya que tenía tiempo (7 horas y 15 minutos para ser más específico) y pensó -Bueno, antes de dormir, supongo buscaré algo de comer-

Inmediatamente busco por algo de dinero en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que no contaba con dinero, ni con un mísero centavo. Viendo la situación, se puso cabizbajo y fue, ya sin ningún remedio, a buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche. Siguió caminando, pero ahora si con un destino fijado, el parque, ya que este contaba con bancas y podría dormir, aunque fuse incomodo, en alguna de ellas.

Cuando llego a este, empezó a caminar con dirección a una banca para tratar de dormir, y ver si dormido podría olvidar el hambre tan atroz que tenía.

Cuando estaba sentado y pensando en cómo dormiría, si de lado, recto o alguna otra posición, escuchó una voz que le estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser, soltando un ligero susurro -Por favor, que no sea quien pienso...-

Un poco a la distancia, pero no suficiente, dejando que el joven de la coleta escuchara, se oía una voz femenina...

-Fue muy buena la película aunque termino algo tarde- exclamó la chica y de inmediato pensó con algo de depresión -pero me hubiese gustado que él me hubiese acompañado- mientras seguía por su camino, acercándose al parque para así cortar camino y llegar más rápido a su casa.

Al escuchar los pasos, Ranma sintió que le recorría por su cuerpo un escalofrío ya que su oído no lo podía fallar; la chica que se aproximaba era la chica amazona y el por lo que paso en la tarde, no estaba de humor para verla, por lo que, de un rápido movimiento, se escondió debajo de la banca pensando que, tal vez así, la jovencita no notaría su presencia, y así fue, pero para su mala suerte la joven amazona se sentó en la misma banca sin percatarse que él joven artista marcial se encontraba escondido bajo ella. Ella al sentarse empezó a ver el estrellado cielo de Nerima; en un momento repentino empezó a rodar sobre su mejilla una lágrima y Ranma aunque estaba en el suelo sin poderla ver a la cara, se percató del llanto de la chica.

-¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo, por qué siempre me rechaza si siempre le he demostrado que lo amo incondicionalmente?- Pensó la joven Shampoo mientras con pañuelo limpiaba las lágrimas que lentamente abandonaban sus ojos. -El lo había prometido, el me dijo que hoy saldríamos, pero al parecer lo olvidó... como siempre...- dijo sollozando mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana de aquel día.

**Flashback**

Shampoo se encuentra conduciendo su bicicleta para realizar la entrega de una orden de Ramen, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina, ve a Ranma caminando hacia la escuela junto con la joven Akane. Como es natural, Shampoo se acerca a Ranma con una enorme sonrisa, un brillo inigualable en los ojos y una felicidad incontenible.

-¡Hola Ranma!- dijo la joven china mientras apoyaba su bicicleta en la cara del joven.

-Shampoo, podrías quitar tu bicicleta de mi cara por favor?- exclamaba el joven con una cara de dolor, cuando la joven amazona le quita la bicicleta ve la cara del chico, la cual está con una gran indiferencia. Ella al percatarse de ello le pide una disculpa a Ranma.

-Oye Ranma. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al cine esta tarde?- Le dijo al joven mientras se acercaba a su cara y le mostraba unas entradas para la función de estreno, la cual era un film que trataba de una comedia romántica. Ranma al sentirse nervioso con la chica amazona muy cerca de él

-S s ssi Sh oo (toma un poco de aire) pero solo si prometes que me dejaras seguir caminando a la escuela- exclamó el joven pensando que si le daba un positivo ella se alejaría, pero el olvidó un pequeñísimo detalle; la joven Akane estaba parada junto a él todo el tiempo ya que los dos se dirigían a la escuela. Sin más preámbulos y con una expresión de enojo lo tomo de su característica camisa roja y lo lanzó hacia los cielos gritándole -¡¿Por qué no te vas mejor de una vez con ella y dejas de ser un idiota?!- y en ese momento Shampoo también le dirige unas palabras a este -Muy bien Ranma, nos veremos hoy a las 5:30 frente tu escuela- todo esto mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía pensando que por fin tendría una cita con el chico al que ella amaba.

Más tarde, a la distancia, se podía apreciar una figura acercándose lentamente hacia Furinkan, esta llevaba una blusa de color blanco con encajes, un pantalón que le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas, un sombrero y unos lentes obscuros para protegerse de la luz que el sol desprendía en ese alegre día. Al llegar, esta chica se percato que aún era temprano (5:00 pm) y decidió esperar 30 minutos más en lo que Ranma llegaba. (aunque ella desconocía que él se encontraba comiendo en Uchan's con su amiga de la infancia).

Pasó el tiempo y ya eran las 6:00 pm, y se podía notar una tristeza enorme en la cara de Shampoo -No volvió a venir- dijo entre sollozos -Nuevamente me ha dejado plantada- y decidió ir al cine ella sola y tratar de olvidarse de lo sucedido...

**Fin de Flashback**

Cuando Ranma escucho el débil llanto de la chica, sintio una culpa que le carcomía el alma, quería salir de su escondrijo y pedirle disculpas a la chica, pero no encontraba ni las palabras para hacerlo, ni el valor...

Pasados 5 minutos, la hermosa china se paro y dijo en un tono medio ignorando que la escucharían.

-¡No importa, nunca me rendiré, tal vez la razón me dice que no tengo esperanzas con él, pero, mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, yo lucharé por encontrar y obtener el amor de Ranma, no importa que me lleve la vida entera en ello, ya que sabré que siempre intente alcanzar mi sueño!.- La chica se más contenta y dijo en una voz más tenue -Ranma, espero que donde estés mires la misma gran luna que yo observo y que esta te diga en secreto lo mucho que te amo- mientras ponía una sonrisa; después de ello siguió su camino a casa, sin nunca haberse percatado de la presencia del joven Saotome.

Cuando la chica ya no estaba a la vista, el joven guerrero salió de su escondite y se sentó en la misma banca que había estado Shampoo, la misma donde él se disponía a dormir plácidamente antes de lo ocurrido.

_-¡No importa, nunca me rendiré, tal vez la razón me dice que no tengo esperanzas con él, pero, mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, yo lucharé por encontrar y obtener el amor de Ranma, no importa que me lleve la vida entera en ello, ya que sabré que siempre intente alcanzar mi sueño!.- _Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como el eco en una cueva.

-No pensé que Shampoo se fuese a tomar tan enserio el ir al cine, pensé que había entendido que pronuncie esas palabras solo para que se alejase- pensó el chico. Inmediatamente sintió un dolor muy punzante en el pecho, algo que él nunca había sentido antes, -¿Cómo es posible que yo me queje de los tratos que Akane me da si yo he tratado peor a Shampoo, y aún así ella... siempre ha sido amable conmigo- se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo como ese dolor punzante le comía el alma. Esa noche la pasó en vela sin poder dormir, simplemente pensando y reflexionando.

-Hablaré con ella y le pediré disculpas por mis comportamientos tan absurdos, infantiles y groseros con ella- lo dijo muy decidido mientras la espesa noche de Nerima no parecía disiparse.


	2. ¿Qué será?

-Hablaré con ella y le pediré disculpas por mis comportamientos tan absurdos, infantiles y groseros con ella- lo dijo muy decidido mientras la espesa noche de Nerima no parecía disiparse.

Así pasó Ranma toda la noche en vela pensando que le diría a la joven amazona para disculparse por sus actitudes, imaginando que así, el punzante dolor pudiese desaparecer. Hundido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la risa de los niños que se divertían en el parque pues ya era sábado y eran las 10:00 Am. En ese momento escucho que alguien lo nombraba, pero él seguía indiferente con el resto del mundo, él simplemente está concentrado en lo que paso la noche anterior.

-¡Ranma! por fin te encuentro después de tanto tiempo- Dijo una voz que el percato de inmediato sobre quien se trataba.

-Hola Ryouga- comenta el joven de la coleta sin darle mucha importancia.

-Prepárate para ser derrotado- Exclamó confiado el joven de la banda en la cabeza, -Me he estado entrenando mucho tiempo en las frías montañas aumentando así mi rapidez y fortaleza. ¡NINGUN TRUCO TE SERVIRÁ SAOTOME!- dijo esto mientras se ponía en posición de pelea. Al no ver ninguna respuesta de su rival, el lanza un primer golpe, el cual llevaba toda la fuerza que él podría disponer -Así Ranma lo esquivara, me dejará de ignorar y peleara- pensó mientras el puño se iba acercando rápidamente a su enemigo

¡PUM!

Se escucho un fuerte sonido que hizo voltear a todas las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en el parque y los que pasaban cerca de este.

En el suelo, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil, vamos, noqueado del chico Saotome, recibió el golpe en lleno en la cara, lo cual lo dejo fuera de sí. Ryouga al ver esto no se emociono como todos pensaríamos por su pronta victoria, sino que se preocupo -¿Por qué Ranma no diviso mi ataque? él es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar algo así- pensó el chico mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del inconsciente Ranma. Ryouga al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y Saotome no despertaba y los curiosos no dejaban de acerarse, cargo al chico en forma de costal de papas y lo llevo lejos, para ser más específicos donde había acampado, pero al no recordar donde había dormido, se fue a cualquier lugar baldío que hubiese cerca.

-Uhmmm, pfffffff, ¿Por qué me duele la cabe...?- Decía el joven Ranma, cuando fue interrumpido por Ryouga

-Vaya Saotome, hasta que despiertas. Espero ya estés listo para el combate porque no tendré misericordia de ti- Decía el chico de la banda en la cabeza mientras se volvía a poner en posición de guardia

-Lo siento Ryouga, pero no deseo pelear, se que te has esforzado mucho entrenando pero hoy no podrá hacerse la batalla- Dijo Ranma reincorporándose y dando la espalda a su amigo y rival.

-¡¿Qué!?- Dice Ryouga con una gran cara de sorpresa. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ranma? Nunca pensé que rechazarías un duelo y nunca lo has hecho, pero ¿Porque hoy?- Comenta demasiado sorprendido.

-Simplemente no puedo, debo arreglar algunas cosas. Cuídate Ryouga- Dijo el joven Saotome dejando a Ryouga parado y perplejo.

Ryouga ve como se aleja el joven Ranma y sigue pensando en porque no habrá querido competir en una pelea, ¿Por qué le dio la espalda?, ¿Qué era lo que tenía?, eso y más cosas se pregunto, y cuando estaba dispuesto a seguirlo para ver que ocurría, fue bañado con agua fría por una anciana que regaba su patio. -Demonios, convertido en P-chan no podré alcanzarlo. Es más, gracias a este accidente lo he perdido de vista- y después de pensarlo, trato sin mayor remedio de buscar donde se hallaba su campamento.

Más adelante, 4 calles para ser específicos, se encontraba el joven Ranma, dirigiéndose hacia el Neko Hanten en busca de Shampoo, al mismo tiempo va armándose de valor y pensando que palabras usará para disculparse con la amazona.

Al estar frente al Neko Hanten, Ranma se puso aún más nervioso pero él estaba deseoso de disculparse, entonces atravesó la puerta y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora.

-Buenos días futuro Yerno- Exclamo Cologne con sorpresa de ver al chico en el restaurant, ya que las pocas veces que iba es porque alguien o algo lo habían arrastrado hasta allí, pero esta vez era diferente, el venía por su propia cuenta. -¿Quieres algo de comer?- Pregunta extrañada Cologne.

-N n noo, (empieza a respirar con dificultad) ve e e ennngo a haaablarrrrr con... Shampoo- dice poniéndose aún más nervioso

-Muy bien futuro yerno, veo que ya te interesas por mi bisnieta Shampoo- Exclama con alegría Cologne haciendo que el chico se ponga un tanto ruborizado. -Lamentablemente no está ella ahora, fue a hacer un pedido, pero no creo que tarde demasiado. Si gustas puedo servirte de comer mientras la esperas- Dice la anciana mujer mientras sirve un gran plato de fideos.

-Gracias, ya tenía hambre- Exclama el chico Saotome recordando que no come desde ayer, se sienta y se dispone a alimentarse para tomar valor y fuerzas y así poder decirle las cosas a la chica amazona.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo

-Oye Akane, donde está Ranma, desde ayer que se fueron a la escuela no lo he visto- Pregunta la hermana mayo, Kasumi, con su característica sonrisa.

-No sé y ni me importa donde este ese papanatas…- exclama Akane mientras continua su desayuno.

-Cómo puedes hablar así de Ranma, recuerda que es tu prometido hija- Exclama Soun mientras toma un trago de té y deja notar su cara de preocupación. -¿Usted que piensa Saotome? ¿Dónde creé que se haya podido meter su hijo? continúa diciendo mientras pone lentamente su taza de té la mesa.

-No tengo idea de donde esté ese ingrato hijo mío- dijo mientras estiraba su plato para que le sirvieran más arroz en su platón vacio.

-¿Enserio no te importa donde esta Ranma Akane? digo, soy tu hermana mayor y se cuando algo no va bien y tú no te ves de la mejor forma- Comentó Nabiki mientras leía una revista y comía con la mano libre.

-No, para nada, como ya lo dije antes, por mi que no regrese, es más, el puede morirse- dice la joven Tendo provocando los llantos del Tío Genma y su padre Soun, pero realmente en sus pensamientos solo podía escuchar "¿Dónde te habrás metido Ranma", en ese momento se para violentamente y exclama muy agitada -Ranma es un imbécil, un idiota y un tonto- inmediatamente se da media vuelta y abandona el comedor sin que nadie pueda ver una lágrima que salía por la preocupación de no saber nada de Ranma desde el día de ayer, desde que salieron de clase. -¿Habrá ido con Shampoo al cine y por eso no ha llegado?- piensa, y de inmediato completa esa frase -Bien, que se quede a vivir con ella, que al fin y acabo a mi no me importa un carajo- y al termino de esta oración se mete a su cuarto y azota la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten.

Ranma se encontraba satisfecho después de comer 3 platos de fideos y se disponía a esperar a Shampoo para hablar con ella, pero aunque se sentía arrepentido de todo lo que le ha hecho a lo largo del tiempo, el sabía que el motivo de estar ahí no era exactamente esa razón, pero si no era esta, ¿Cuál sería?, seguía sin saber mientras regresaba el dolor punzante al pecho y pensó "tal vez sea simplemente culpa, o eso cr..." No termino de armar el pensamiento cuando escucho algo que hizo que sintiera un pequeño escalofrío

-¡Ni hao bisabuela!- dijo Shampoo entrando al restaurant sin darse cuenta que en una de las mesas se encontraba su joven amado. -¿Cómo va el restaurante, no hay más pedidos para llevar?- Dice la chica amazona dando una gran sonrisa.

-No Shampoo, puedes estar tranquila, ya no hay más pedidos, bueno si, solo uno más- pensó la anciana mientras veía a Ranma con una cara de nerviosismo -Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y está en la mesa 8- Termino de decir la anciana mientras se volteaba a seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

Cuando Shampoo voltea se sorprende demasiado al ver a Ranma sentado en su restaurant completamente solo. Ella se acerca lo más rápido posible y casi sin respirar al estar frente a él lo saluda más que alegremente -Ni Hao Ranma. Es un gusto tenerte aquí- no terminó la frase cuando jaló una silla y se sentó al lado del joven viéndolo a la cara con una sonrisa y unos ojos vidriosos por querer llorar de tener a Ranma tan cerca de ella en su hogar/restaurant. El silencio duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que Ranma, tragando un poco de saliva y armándose de valor pudo pronunciar unas leves pero tenues palabras

-Shampoo, (respira hondo) me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de varias cosas, pero me agradaría que fuera en un lugar con menos gente- Habiendo dicho esto se puso en demasía nervioso y empezó a ruborizarse mientras pensaba "¿Qué demonios me pasa, porque me siento tan nervioso? solo voy a pedir disculpas y me iré pero, ¿Por qué no puedo mirarla a la cara? siguió tratándose de contestar esas incógnitas sin darse cuenta que la joven amazona estaba más que sorprendida, con una cara llena de felicidad, casi a punto de desmayarse de la emoción se dijo entre sí misma.

-¿Acaso esto es real, no es un sueño? ¿Acaso Ranma me dijo que saliéramos?- Seguía pensando sin decir nada ya que las palabras no podían salir por su boca. Pero antes de averiguar si era un sueño, sujeto a Ranma de una mano y lo sacó del restaurant, lo subió a la bicicleta y empezó a alejarse rápidamente. En el camino ninguno dijo ninguna palabra, a ella la felicidad se lo impedía y él el nerviosismo tan grande que sentía.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había sentido con ella? ¿Será que es porque nunca le di la oportunidad de estar cerca de mi?- Se pregunto a si mismo Ranma al ver que el dolor agudo en el pecho desaparecía y empezaba a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago además de notar que su corazón se aceleraba…

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamó jadeante la chica amazona por haber paladeado tanto y tan rápido. Cuando Ranma se fijo, estaban en un pequeño lago en los alrededores de Nerima, donde había poca gente.

-Bien, es más que perfecto este lugar- pensó Ranma al ver que por la poca gente que había y por la distancia, nadie lo reconocería y evitaría que hablara con Shampoo. -Shampoo- Dijo en un tono suave y la amazona volteo con una cara que no podía terminar de reflejar la emoción que tenía de estar con su joven amado, de poder estar a solas con el después de tantos planes fallidos, después de tantos intentos, después de tantas cosas, al fin estaba con su chico soñado. Y lo mejor es que el la había invitado a ella, no al revés. Pero antes de que continuara con sus pensamientos, el joven la interrumpió.

-Shampoo, quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado, las veces que te he herido sin pensarlo, que te he lastimado, que te he dejado abandonada cuando prometía ir a algún lugar contigo, las veces que te he dejado llorando, el no haberme dado cuenta antes qu...- en ese momento Ranma se calla y se pone extremadamente ruborizado y empieza a sudar del nerviosismo que le da el tener a Shampoo tan cerca -¿Qué demonios me pasa, porque me estoy poniendo tan nervioso, que es esto que estoy sintiendo? refiriéndose al calor en el pecho y la sensación tan extraña en su estómago, el que no la pueda ver a los ojos y sobre todo, el que no haya podido terminar su oración, es más, el no saber que quería articular su cerebro y que era lo que realmente le quería decir a la joven amazona, a que se refería con "_no haberme dado cuenta antes qu..."_ ¿Que significaba eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero en ese momento la chica empieza a hablar.

-No debes preocuparte Ranma, siempre te perdonaré- dice mientras le regala una sonrisa a Ranma, la cual además de ponerlo más nervioso, lo pone en cierto aspecto triste y pensativo. -Ella me dice que me perdona aunque le haya hecho tantas cosas malas, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Será que ella en realidad me ama?- termina de pensar mientras ve la cara de Shampoo con escepticismo ya que nadie nunca lo había amado o querido, o no lo habían demostrado almenos.

-No te preocupes Ranma. Siempre te perdonaré y amaré-Dijo nuevamente la chica al ver que Ranma se había quedado callado.

Esas palabras de Shampoo hicieron que su corazón empezara a latir muy fuerte y el calor en el pecho creciera, a lo que el volvió a pensar -Nunca en mi vida había tenido un rato tan agradable como este, Shampoo es tan linda conmigo aunque yo haya sido un patán ya que no le tenía ninguna consideración, no me importaba si la hería, y, aun así está conmigo sonriéndome a la cara sin importarle nada del pasado- concluyo su pensamiento, la vio a la cara y le comento -Gracias por este bello momento Shampoo, realmente estoy disfrutando mucho tu compañía- Dijo el joven peleador ya que no quería volver a lastimarla ni a ocultarle nada, sentía que ya no podía, tenía algo, algo que no dejaba que se sacara esa cara sonriente de la mente, que no le permitía abandonarla, que lo obligaba a que no dejará ella de sentirse bien, que no volviera a derramar una lágrima, de protegerla.

Al escuchar esas palabras "_Gracias por este bello momento Shampoo, realmente estoy disfrutando mucho tu compañía", _la chica no pudo contenerse, empezó a llorar de la emoción que le producía el oír esas palabras y sin perder más tiempo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma al sentir a la chica tan cerca empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero no lograba comprender porque no le incomodaba como las otras ocasiones en las que ella actuaba de forma similar, simplemente, algo dentro de él no quería que el momento terminara., pero casi de inmediato hubo algo que le impedía disfrutar del momento y era que el ya no sabía que quería, por una parte no se quería alejar de Shampoo ya que se sentía querido y comprendido, pero también le vino a la cabeza Akane ya que él la quería (aunque nunca se lo haya dicho). Ante esta situación Ranma pensó que la mejor opción sería escapar de ahí; cuando vio que Shampoo aflojó la intensidad del abrazo, se escabullo entre sus brazos y se reincorporo causando así una sorpresa a la amazona.

-¿Pasa algo Ranma?- Pregunta Shampoo algo desconcertada al ver que Ranma se había levantado de esa manera, –Lo siento Ranma, creo que sin haberlo querido te empecé a hostigar- mientras miraba hacia el suelo pensando que había arruinado el momento. En ese momento sintió como alguien le tocaba la cara suavemente y lentamente la iba incorporando.

-Perdóname Shampoo, se supone este día te pediría disculpas por haberte hecho sentir mal en otras ocasiones, pero veo que acabé haciendo hoy lo mismo- Comenta el joven Saotome.

-No te preocupes- menciona la joven mientras lo ve con una cara de confusión y aún tristeza.

-Lo siento Shampoo, créeme que pase un muy lindo momento a tu lado hoy, pero hay cosas que necesito aclarar, lo siento- Dijo el joven artista marcial mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar dejando atrás a Shampoo.

-Ranma. Gracias por este lindo día, no importa que no haya durado lo que yo hubiese querido pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme feliz- Pensó Shampoo mientras tomaba su bicicleta y se alejaba del lugar. Al llegar a su casa esta Cologne la saluda como de costumbre, pero ella se pasa de largo mostrando una cara muy alegre _"Gracias por este bello momento Shampoo, realmente estoy disfrutando mucho tu compañía", _no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza ya que esa era la frase que siempre había esperado. Ese día transcurrió con normalidad para las amazonas.

Mientras tanto, Ranma se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa pensando porqué tuvo que retirarse de esa forma ya que él no se sentía incómodo con Shampoo, es más, le había agradado mucho el tiempo que pasó a su lado, pero entonces, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que aclarar?. Pasados 5 minutos llega a la puerta de la casa de los Tendo, decide entrar y al llegar la primera persona que lo ve es Kasumi.

-Hola Ranma, ¿Dónde habías estado?- Pregunta la hermana mayor mientras tendía la ropa recién lavada.

-Hola Kasumi. Fui a dormir ayer al parque después de lo que pasó con Akane y hoy estuve… (Hace una pequeña pausa) deambulando en la calle, esperando que se le bajaran los ánimos- le contesta sin verla a los ojos porque no quería que le descubrieran mintiendo y ello le pudiese acarrear mayores problemas, ya que se imaginaba, ya estaba en muchos.

-Ok- contesta la chica mientras terminaba de poner a secar la última prenda.

Cuando Ranma ya iba a entrar Kasumi le detiene una vez más. –Creo que deberías hablar con Akane ya que ayer se puso muy molesta y hoy no bajó a desayunar- término de decir sonriente al ver que Ranma asentía con la cabeza ante la orden dada por ella –Bueno, date prisa que ya casi está la comida-.

Ranma miro a la Tendo mayor meterse a la casa y dirigirse a la cocina y supuso que tenía razón, debía hablar con Akane y ver qué era lo que le ocurría. Mientras subía las escaleras observo a su padre y a Tendo jugando una partida de ajedrez y pensó que luego iría a saludarlos. Una vez habiendo llegado al piso superior tocó la puerta de Akane pidiendo permiso para pasar, paso un momento y al fondo de la habitación se escuchó un sí.

-Hola Akane- Dijo Ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano. –Supongo debo ofrecerte una disculpa por lo de ayer, aunque recalco que no fue mi intención-

-Bien, si nada más era para eso ya puedes retirarte- Contesta Akane mientras lee una revista e ignora a Ranma ya que aunque se había preocupado por Ranma ayer en la noche, su orgullo no le permitía pasar por alto esa situación.

-Bueno, veo que aún sigues enojada conmigo- Dijo Ranma mientras soltaba un suspiro. Se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba en la puerta dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto de Akane –Por cierto, Kasumi dice que bajes a comer ya que ayer no terminaste tú cena y hoy no desayunaste-.

-Como sea- Contesta Akane –Bueno, por favor déjame en paz y sal de m…- Solo escuchó que se cerró su puerta, miro que ya no estuviera. –Me alegro de que hayas llegado…Tonto- y continuo leyendo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Ranma dijo a sí mismo -¿Por qué no eres un poco más como ella? Un poco más afectiva…- Y se dirigía a donde su padre para saludarlo y también para ofrecerle una explicación a Soun, pero este lo detuvo y le dijo que entendía que no se haya quedado a dormir ya que comprendía lo sucedido el día de ayer.

-No te preocupes Ranma, aunque recuerda que no siempre podrás escapar de tus problemas y responsabilidades- Le comenta Soun sin quitar la vista del tablero de ajedrez.

El resto del día continúo casi con normalidad, ya que Akane no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento a Ranma y él no podía olvidar lo sucedido en la mañana/tarde.


	3. ¿ Decisión correcta?

¿Decisión correcta?

El resto del día continúo casi con normalidad, ya que Akane no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento a Ranma y él no podía olvidar lo sucedido en la mañana/tarde.

Al término de este todos fueron a dormir, pero Ranma se quedo en el patio sentado ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa tarde con Shampoo y el comportamiento de Akane hacia él, pero de repente sintió como caía agua sobre su espalda, al voltear vio a su padre (que en ese momento estaba con la forma de un panda) sosteniendo un cartel que ponía "Hora de ir a dormir Ranma".

-Si papá, ya voy- dice mientras refunfuña, entonces la chica se levanta y entra a la casa cuando siente que unas manos diminutas le tocan la cintura y un pecho.

-Ranma, cuánto tiempo sin verte, gracias por alegrar a un anciano con esa esplendorosa vista- decía el maestro Happosai cuando se percata que un puño va dirigido hacia su cara esquivándolo fácilmente para inmediatamente sentarse sobre el brazo de su joven aprendiz. -¿Por qué atacas a un pobre anciano que solo necesita un poco de amor y compresión?- decía mientras ponía una cara de tristeza y agrandaba los ojos como perrito regañado.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para sus tonterías- Contestó Ranma mientras bajaba al maestro de su brazo e intentaba darle una patada que por supuesto, Happosai esquivó con mucha facilidad.

-¿Conque tratando de golpear a tu maestro?, pues bien, ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia!- dijo el maestro mientras se preparaba para hacer su mejor técnica. -¡TOMA MI HAPPÔ DAI KARIN!- Decía el maestro mientras aventaba la bomba, y Ranma como casi no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo puso a su padre en el camino de la bomba dejando que esta estallara de seco en el -Que sirva aunque sea de escudo- Pensó la chica; cuando su padre salió volando por el impacto, Ranma se percato que el maestro no cesó su intento para atacarlo al ver que en el momento de descuido, cuando vio a su padre volar por los cielos, una bomba más estaba casi sobre su cara explotándole inmediatamente haciendo que Ranma también saliera volando hacia el patio.

-Aún tienes mucho que aprender antes de que pienses vencerme- Decía el maestro mientras se alejaba corriendo dirigiéndose a su cu...

-Haber si ya deja dormir viejo decrépito- Decía Akane mientras que con un sartén lo golpeaba en la cara dejando así a Happosai fuera de combate. Inmediatamente volteó hacia el patio -Tú también haber si ya dejas dormir- Akane comento mientras se acercaba a Ranma y le golpeaba con el sartén en la cabeza

-¡Oye, no es mi culpa que el maestro siempre me esté molestando y haga tanto ruido!- Se quejaba Ranma mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Claro que si es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa!-

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco mas femenina y afectiva, eres una marimacho-

-¡Y tú eres un idiota sin sentimientos!- Dijo la chica Tendo mientras se alejaba. Ranma empezó a seguirla hasta que llegaron a las escaleras.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de seguirme y dejarme dormir?!-

-¿Pero ahora de que estás enojada conmigo, que hice de malo hoy?-

-¡Todo!. ¡Buenas noches!- Dijo Akane mientras azotaba la puerta; ella seguía enojada con Ranma por lo ocurrido el viernes, el que no haya llegado a dormir, el que la haya preocupado ya que su orgullo era demasiado como para perdonarlo o para siquiera pasar por alto alguna de esas situaciones, ni siquiera aunque Ranma se haya tratado de disculpar.

-¿Por qué siempre debemos estar peleando?- Pensó la chica Saotome mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando recordó lo sucedido con Happosai -¡Qué asco! tengo toda la cara manchada por culpa de la estúpida técnica de Happosai, pufffff, creo que mejor me daré un baño- dijo en voz baja mientras se tocaba la cara y se dirigía al baño. una vez al termino de este se dirigió a su cuarto, obviamente ya como hombre, y al entrar lo primero que vio fue un panda dormido cubierto en su mayor parte por ceniza.

-Por lo que veo a mi padre nunca le importara ni un poquito la higiene personal-, Ranma se recostó, vio a su padre una vez más y después miró hacia el techo. -Me pregunto cómo es que Akane solo puede estar enojada con todo mundo, como es que es tan poco... femenina. Creo que ya me estoy hartando de esta situación pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- pensó el joven Saotome cuando de repente algo se le vino a la mente, el recuerdo de la joven Shampoo. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen pero ¿Por qué no imaginar cómo serían las cosas si fuesen diferentes?, siguió imaginando esa situación hasta que, irremediablemente, calló dormido.

Al día siguiente Ranma se encontraba plácidamente dormido...

-¡Ahhhhh, no puedo respirar ahhhh que frío!- Se incorporo de inmediato y vio que Akane estaba frente a él con un balde en las manos -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca!?-. Dijo Ranma con voz de chica ya que su maldición había hecho que se transformará en la chica de la coleta roja.

-¡Porque debes despertar temprano! ¡Flojo!-

-¡Pero hoy es domingo, hoy podía haberme quedado dormido hasta tarde!- Dijo Ranma con un tono bastante alto y obviamente molesto.

-No me importa, y anda, ya vístete y baja a desayunar- Comentó Akane con un tono de indiferencia mientras salía del cuarto.

-¿Tienes que molestar tan temprano?- dijo Ranma refunfuñando y en un tono bajo para que nadie le escuchará.

-¡Ya te oí!- Gritó Akane mientras que aventaba el balde a la cabeza de Ranma, teniendo tan buena puntería que le dio de lleno en la cara dejándole así una marca.

-Tonta marimacho...- Ahora solo Ranma pensó, ya que no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por temor a que Akane le volviera a escuchar.

-Parece que Akane hoy está muy contenta contigo Ranma...- Se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ahora postrada Nabiki.

-Ah, hola Nabiki- Dijo Ranma sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se disponía a abandonar su habitación y bajar a desayunar, ya que él siempre despierta con muchísima hambre.

-Oye Ranma, yo puedo decirte porque Akane está tan molesta contigo...- Dijo Nabiki mientras destapaba una paleta.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro! Y esa información solo te costará 3000 Yens-

-¿Cómo no vi venir eso?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras cabizbajo buscaba en sus bolsillos el dinero para saber porque Akane estaba actuando de esa manera con él. -Oye Nabiki, solo tengo 2400 Yens...- Dijo Ranma esperando a que la hermana de en medio aceptara esa cantidad y le sacara de su duda.

-Está bien Ranma, acepto esa cantidad de dinero solo por tratarse de ti- dijo Nabiki mientras le guiñaba un ojo y estiraba la mano para recibir el dinero. -Pues mira, ella está así porque, por lo que comento y se le notó, estaba molesta contigo por no haber venido a probar su comida y por haberla preocupado al no haber llegado-

-Jajajajajaja, ¿Crees que Akane alguna vez se preocuparía por mi?- Dijo la chica Saotome mientras reía

-Aunque no lo creas así es, simplemente su orgullo no se lo deja demostrar, es casi como tú-

-Pero Nabiki, yo se lo he demostrado muchas veces, simplemente contemos las ocasiones que puse mi integridad y mi vida en juego para protegerla, de las veces que le quite a Tatewaki Kuno de encima y a gran parte de la escuela, cuando le (hace una pequeña pausa), cuando le revelé mis sentimientos después de la batalla en el monte Fénix, tantas cosas Nabiki...- Pero fue interrumpido.

-Pues bueno, entonces dile a ella directamente, dile lo que me dices a mí, lo que sientes y tal vez así ella abra ese caparazón que tiene por corazón y demuestre realmente lo que siente- Concluyó Nabiki mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba sonriente por haberse ganado tan temprano una buena cantidad de dinero.

Ranma se quedó en su cuarto reflexionando lo que Nabiki le había dicho, pero el problema es que realmente ya no sabía que sentía, no después de haber querido tanto a Akane y haber sufrido un año de maltratos, pero a la vez buenos momentos. Así se quedo un buen rato hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y al voltear (pensando que era Akane nuevamente) lo primero que vio fue a un gran panda sonriente que sostenía un cartel "Si no te apuras y bajas, toda tu comida será mía"

Entonces Ranma cambió de inmediato de estado. -Eso crees tú papá, nunca obtendrás mi alimento- y después de decir esas palabras bajo como un rayo seguido de su padre.

Ya en el comedor, todos comían plácidamente los exquisitos manjares que Kasumi les había preparado, bueno, casi todos, ya que Ranma solo se dedicaba a ver a Akane de reojo y pensar en porque siempre tenían que estar molestos, tanto así que la chica Saotome solo había comido 4 porciones de Yakimeshi con pollo cuando por lo general habría devorado más de 6 raciones. En ese momento Ranma se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Ranma?- pregunto Kasumi con su característica sonrisa haciendo que Ranma se detuviera.

-No lo sé Kasumi, tal vez a divagar un poco por la ciudad, hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar-

-Está bien, solo espero que todo se arregle con Akane- concluyó Kasumi mientras volvía a la mesa a continuar con la comida y la convivencia familiar.

Akane, pensó Ranma, pero el problema es que ya no sabía que pensar acerca de ella.

Más tarde en la ciudad.

-¡Gracias por todo!- Decía la chica pelirroja con una voz coqueta y una cara sonriente al salir de una heladería con un gran mantecado que le había regalado el dependiente...

-¡Mi diosa del pelo de fuego!- Se escuchó mientras alguien abrazaba muy fuerte a la chica Saotome haciendo que tirara su mantecado. -Ya no debes llorar mas ni preocuparte, que aquí está Kuno que siempre te amará y protegerá-.

-Déjame en ¡PAZ!- dijo Ranma mientras le daba un golpe que lo sacaba volando varios metros sobre el aire.

-No te preocupes... Nos volveremos a verrrr...- Se pudo apreciar esa última frase mientras kuno se alejaba rápidamente de la vista de todos.

-Siempre tiene que aparecerse en el momento menos adecuado-. Decía Ranma mientras continuaba su camino a ningún lugar. De repente se acordó de Ukyo y decidió ir al Uchan's.

-Hola Ucchan, ¿puedo pasar?-

-¡Claro! sabes que siempre eres bienvenido Ran-chan- Dijo la chica muy sonriente de ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-Gracias Ucchan- Contestó Ranma con un tono alegre mientras entraba al local de Okonomiyakis y se sentaba. -Oye Ukyo, necesito preguntarte algo- Dijo ya con un tono más serio.

-Bien, soy toda oídos, pero espera un segundo- En ese momento, debajo de la plancha sacó una tetera con agua caliente y la vertió sobre la cabeza de Ranma, volviéndolo así a su estado natural -Bien, ahora sí, platícame que sucede mientras te preparo un okonomiyaki especial-.

-Pues mira Ucchan, no sé por dónde empezar, pero supongo diré todo desde el inicio...- Y así continuó la plática extendiéndose por más de 2 horas, 2 horas de contar lo sucedido con Shampoo, Akane, la familia...

-Ok Ranma, te comprendo, pero yo no puedo hacer mucho; el único que puede tomar una decisión en ese caso eres tú conforme lo que has vivido. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes- Dijo Uk...

¡ALTO! Se preguntaran como es que Ukyo es tan comprensible con ese tema y no estalla en un mar de celos, angustia, enojo y desesperación.

**FLASHBACK**

Había pasado casi un mes y medio de la pelea en el monte Fenix y un mes del intento de boda fallido de Akane con Ranma cuando encontramos a Ukyo con Ranma en Uchan's.

-Ranma, debes saber que yo siempre lucharé por tu amor y no me rendiré tan fácilmente- dijo entre lagrimas y una voz entrecortada. En ese momento sintió como los brazos de Ranma la rodeaban.

-Ucchan, lo siento, pero no creo que pueda ser de esa manera...-

Al escuchar eso, Ukyo sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como las ilusiones se iban ahogando, las esperanzas muriendo, sus ganas de vivir desapareciendo. En ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, pero al tratar de escapar de los brazos de Ranma y de su local de comida, sintió como la empezaba a abrazar aún más fuerte cuando escucho unas palabras del artista marcial.

-Ucchan, no lo tomes a mal por favor, realmente eres una chica muy hermosa, cariñosa, amable, en fin, con tantas cualidades que no podría terminar de nombrarlas, pero no me gustaría perderte nunca.- En ese momento Ukyo bajó la mirada soltando así unas lagrimas de amargura. Ranma se percató inmediatamente de ello, y con una mano suavemente levanto su cara para que lo mirase a los ojos, después de esto prosiguió. -Mira Ukyo, tu y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, hemos compartido tantas experiencias juntos, vivido tantas aventuras, me has apoyado en momentos de debilidad y siempre has estado conmigo brindándome una sonrisa cuando todo se torna obscuro, es por eso que no podría estar contigo, porque nunca me perdonaría si es que algo llegase a pasar que nos pudiera separar- dijo Ranma cuando empezó a entrecortársele la voz. -Yo quiero que nuestra amistad dure para siempre, porque en ocasiones, el amor puede acabarse y como te dije, no me gustaría nunca que te alejaras de mi...-. En ese momento, Ukyo sintió como si un puñal lleno de llamas infernales le atravesara el pecho llegando hasta su destrozado corazón para darle el estoque final, el golpe mortal...

Después de ello, todo quedó en un silencio casi eterno...

-Ranma, por favor, retírate...- Dijo Ukyo soltándose de los brazos del hombre que siempre ha amado, del hombre del cual tenía esperanzas se enamorará de ella, del hombre que en ese momento le había quitado las ganas de ver una vez más la luz del sol... Ranma al oír a Ukyo decirle que se fuera sintió como si un enemigo con una fuerza atroz le hubiese golpeado el pecho dejándole un dolor indescriptible.

-No lo haré Ucchan- dijo con dificultad mientras volvía a abrazarla

-¡Suéltame ya!- Gritó Ukyo tratando de zafarse de sus brazos

-No Ukyo, no lo haré hasta que estés más calmada- Dijo Ranma con una lágrima en los ojos, ya que sabía que había lastimado mucho a Ukyo y esa nunca fue su intención, pero, el no la podía ver como algo más que una amiga, como esa persona que siempre le ayudara y asesorara en cualquier cosa, ese confidente que todos tenemos... Así paso casi medio día hasta que el llanto fue callado por un mar de sollozos.

-Ukyo, perdóname, de verdad no quería hacerte daño, pero compr...- En ese momento sintió como Ukyo ponía su dedo sobre su boca en señal de que guardase silencio...

-Ranma, está bien, comprendo lo que pasa. Me hice ilusiones que no debieron ser en primer lugar, y si, aceptaré lo que dices, siempre seremos amigos. Pero no me pidas que deje de amarte porque eso no va a poder ser posible... Siempre tendrás un lugar reservado dentro de mi ser...- Concluyó Ukyo mientras secaba la última lágrima de su rostro y ahora ella lo abrazaba sin querer soltarlo...

-Gracias por comprender Ukyo, te juro que nunca volveré a ser causante de que derrames una lágrima más...-

-Ranma, me gustaría estar sola un momento ya que...- En ese momento fue interrumpida.

-Comprendo Ukyo, me retiraré, cuídate- Terminó Ranma dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo así del local de comida.

Así pasaron varios días, en los cuales Ranma no supo nada de Ukyo, había ido a buscarla a su restaurant pero este siempre se encontraba cerrado, fue en ese momento que Ranma se temía que Ukyo lo había abandonado para siempre, pero en el momento en que preparaba sus cosas para ir a buscarla sonó el teléfono de los Tendo.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Quién habla?- Preguntaba la joven Kasumi. -¡Ranma!, ¡Te llaman por teléfono!- Gritó Kasumi, y casi inmediatamente bajó Ranma a responder

-¿Bueno?- De repente sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente y su cara se llenaba de una desbordante alegría. -¡Ukyo! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!; Ok, voy para allá- Colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo lo más fuerte que podía, lo más que le daban sus piernas hasta que llego al punto de reunión.

-¡Ukyo! ¡Dónde estabas?!-

-Siento haberte preocupado Ranchan, pero tuve que irme y pensar acerca de lo que dijiste ese día, reflexionar, y, creo que aunque me haya parecido estúpido e infantil de tu parte, tienes razón, por eso decidí regresar y que todo siga como siempre- Dijo Ukyo mientras daba una gran sonrisa... -Por cierto...- En ese momento Ranma sintió un gran golpe en el rostro seguida de un abrazo. -Esa cachetada es por haberme hecho sentir mal ese día, y el abrazo es porque realmente te extrañe. Bueno, tengo hambre Ranchan, vayamos a comer un okonomiyaki- En ese momento Ukyio tomó de la mano a Ranma y se dirigieron al restaurant de Ukyo...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ok Ranma, te comprendo, pero yo no puedo hacer mucho; el único que puede tomar una decisión en ese caso eres tú conforme lo que has vivido. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes- Dijo Ukyo aunque por dentro sentía celos ya que no importaba que solo hayan quedado como amigos, ella lo seguía amando, pero tragándose esos sentimientos prosiguió -Mira Ranchan, debes ver quién es la persona con la que mejor estas, con la que puedes ver que podrá llegar un futuro...- en ese momento Ukyo soltó una lágrima y volteó rápidamente.

-¿Ukyo, estás bien?-

-Si Ranchan, no es nada, lo que pasa es que estoy cortando... cebolla, si eso- Dijo Ukyo mientras agarraba casi de inmediato un trozo de cebolla y empezaba a cortarlo tratando de así, ocultar sus sentimientos aún latentes. -Bueno, continuó, entonces debes de tratar de estar con ese alguien que te haga sentir en paz contigo mismo.- Concluyó la hermosa chica de los okonomiyakis.

-Tienes razón, creo que debo analizarlo así. Cuídate Ucchan y nuevamente gracias por todo- Dijo Ranma mientras le besaba la frente y se daba media vuelta para retirarse dejando así sola a Ukyo en el restaurant...

-Y sin embargo, te sigo amando...- pensó Ukyo en silencio y se preparó para abrir su restaurant ya que se había retrasado en su apretura por platicar con el chico Saotome...


	4. Lo que mal empieza ¿Mal termina?

Lo que mal empieza… ¿Mal termina?

-Y sin embargo, te sigo amando...- pensó Ukyo en silencio y se preparó para abrir su restaurant ya que se había retrasado en su apretura por platicar con el chico Saotome...

Ranma iba caminando pensando en lo que platicó con Ukyo cuando se encontró con un viejo conocido.

-Ranma, te encuentro nuevamente-

-Oh, Ryouga no te había visto ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, mejor que nunca porque sé que mi entrenamiento ha valido el sudor que derramé, las noches sin dormir y el esfuerzo realizado ya que hoy te derrotaré- Dijo muy seguro el chico mientras se ponía en guardia, pero ahora Ranma, que había recobrado su confianza al haber hablado con Ukyo, también se puso en posición de pelea.

-Pues veamos si lo que dices es cierto...- En ese momento el bloquea con su brazo derecho una patada que iba directo a su cara, inmediatamente, el dio una barrida que dio exitosamente en el único pie apoyado de su oponente haciendo que este, irremediablemente, cayera al piso, pero se incorporo de inmediato para continuar atacando dando variados golpes y patadas, las cuales en su mayoría fueron bloqueadas por Ranma, pero las que lograron acertar en el blanco lo lastimaron...

-Bien, veo que tu velocidad y fuerza han aumentado- Dijo Ranma mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su labio inferior, -pero es momento de acabar con esto... Recibe el truco de las castañas calientes...- No termino de decir la frase cuando empezaba a atacar a Ryouga haciendo que este retrocediera tratándose de defender, pero aunque su velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado, no pudo resistir por más tiempo los golpes y descubrió un segundo su guardia, un segundo que el chico Saotome aprovecho para dar varios golpes en este punto libre causando así, la derrota de su oponente.

-Realmente te has hecho más resistente- Dijo Ranma mientras estiraba la mano para ayudar a que su contrincante se reincorporara, actitud que por supuesto sorprendió a Ryouga ya que nunca había sido amable con él, tomo su mano y se incorporo.

-Gracias, supongo- Dijo Ryouga mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano

-De nada, bien, nos veremos pronto cuídate...-

-¡Oye Ranma! ¿Qué sucede contigo? desde ayer estas actuando de un modo muy extraño, primero no aceptas mi pelea, después eres amable conmigo, dime que traes entre manos- Ya que aunque siempre pelearan y ellos se dieran el término de enemigos, ambos se conocían desde la infancia y sabían muchas cosas cada uno del otro.

Ranma se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba las nubes blancas combinarse con el cielo azul -Esa es la cuestión Ryouga, no sé ni que pasa en mi cabeza...-, al escuchar eso también se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes que aunque siempre pelemos puedes contar conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Aunque realmente no lo hacía por amistad o por querer ayudar, más que nada era para enterarse y saber si podría usar eso como un punto débil en el futuro.

-Pues mira...- Ranma empezó a contar cuando, no pasados ni los 2 minutos de la conversación...

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar semejantes barbaridades?!-

-Pero...-

-¡No hay pero que valga, como osas pensar en hacer sufrir a Akane con esas idioteces que dices! ¡PAGARÁS MUY CARO POR ESO!- En ese momento se paró enfurecido tratando de atacar a Ranma que aún estaba sentado en el suelo...

-¡Oye, cálmate, aún no he hecho nada y tal vez solo se quede en un pens...!- No alcanzó a terminar cuando recibió una patada en la mejilla la cual, logró tirar al suelo a Ranma, el cual se reincorporo.

-Bien, si así va a ser, prepárate para la técnica secreta Saotome- En ese momento se puso en guardia nuevamente, e inesperadamente, echó a correr. Al darse cuenta de ello Ryouga empezó a seguirlo, pero al voltear a una esquina, una ya conocida anciana estaba regando su patio y alcanzó a mojar al chico convirtiéndolo así en P-chan; Ranma (que también fue alcanzado por el agua de la anciana convirtiéndose así en la chica de los cabellos de fuego) recogió al pequeño cerdo.

-Así te quedaras hasta que te calmes- decía la chica cuando sintió la mordida del cerdito...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Eres un tonto, uno quiere ser amable contigo pero tú no das esa oportunidad, mejor desaparécete hasta que estés más calmado- Y en ese momento aventó al cerdito por los cielos -Tonto, uno quiere ser civilizado contigo y tu no dejas...- Dijo la chica mientras veía alejarse al cerdo y se metía el dedo mordido a la boca y se disponía a continuar su camino...

-Bien, esté día ha estado más que perfecto, primero Akane me despierta de esa manera y me golpea, casi no comí en casa y ya tengo mucha hambre, después Kuno molestando, después Ryouga, ¿Que más falta, que otra cosa arruinara mi día?...- Y aunque parezca extraño, ningún otro evento fastidio a Ranma, pero no se quiso arriesgar y decidio regresar a casa, además, ya era casi la hora de la comida y quería comer algo ya que estaba muy hambrienta.

-Hola a todos- Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras entraba a la casa.

-Hola Ranma, llegas a tiempo para la comida, ven a sentarte por favor- Decía Kasumi con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Al momento que Ranma entra al comedor dispuesto a comer, ve algo que no fue muy de su agrado, más bien, que no esperaba, a P-chan en los brazos de Akane, entonces se puso a pensar.

-Pues bien, si vemos donde estábamos discutiendo, la zona, y la dirección hacia donde l...-Ranma terminó de razonar. -¡Soy un idiota!- dijo dando un leve grito mientras se daba con la mano extendida en la cara (facepalm).

-Vaya, ¿Ahora porque dices tantas verdades?- dijo la joven Akane mientras comía un poco de arroz y le daba pequeñas porciones a su cerdito mascota

-No estoy de humor ahorita Akane...- En ese momento sintió como un poco de agua caliente le caía en la cabeza y al voltear vio a kasumi sosteniendo una tetera en su mano izquierda y en la derecha su platón de arroz.

-Toma, que tengas buen provecho- Dijo la hermana mayor mientras le extendía la mano con el plato y después se retiraba a su lugar para continuar comiendo

-Gracias Kasumi- En ese momento empezó a comer como si no hubiese un mañana cuando fue interrumpido.

-Oye Ranma, ¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana?- Decía Nabiki mientras lo observaba.

-Caminando por la ciudad y perdiendo el tiempo- contestó el joven sin poner mucha atención ya que no quitaba la vista de su platón de arroz mientras comía.

-O ya veo, es que unos amigos me dijeron que te vieron entrar al restaurant de Ukyo y que tardaste mucho tiempo ahí, ¿Es eso cierto?, y de ser así ¿Cuéntame que paso?- Terminaba de decir mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa malvada, ya que su propósito era provocar los celos de Akane porque se le hacía cómico cuando ellos dos peleaban por esas situaciones.

-Nada- contesto secamente Ranma mientras tragaba con dificultad el último bocado, ya que obviamente no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había platicado con su amiga.

-Ya veo, entonces qué gran pérdida de tiempo, digo, Ukyo es linda, tal vez nos estás ocultando algo- Termino de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico Saotome y soltaba una pequeña risa... En ese momento se escucho un pequeño chillido, era P-chan que estaba siendo apretado con unas fuerzas descomunales causadas por los celos de Akane al escuchar esas situaciones, ya que empezaba a imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado:

_-Ranma, yo siempre te he amado-_

_-Yo también Ukyo, pero mi compromiso con ese marimacho no me deja estar a tu lado.-_

_-No te preocupes, los dos hablaremos con todos en tu casa para decirles que nos amamos-_

_-Tienes razón- Entonces ambos acercaron sus caras ruborizadas por los nervios, y compartieron un beso que sellaba su destino..._

Cuando termino de imaginarse la escena, se paró de la mesa y de la nada sacó un mazo gigante, más grande que los de costumbre. -¡ERES UN IDIOTA SIN SENTIMIENTOS!- gritaba mientras molía a golpes a Ranma y este aunque tratase de escapar no lo lograba, por lo que terminó en el suelo con varios golpes en el cuerpo y cara causados por Akane, la cual volvió a la mesa como si nada y tomo a P-chan. -Gracias por la comida hermana, estuvo deliciosa pero ya he quedado satisfecha- en ese momento se dirigió al Dojo para así poder desquitar su furia destruyendo ladrillos y muñecos hechos de madera y paja...

-No sé porque siempre debe comportarse de esa manera, nunca deja que le pueda explicar algo, siempre es tan impulsiva...- decía Ranma mientras se reincorporaba lentamente sobándose la cara y el cuerpo, para después dirigirse al comedor a seguir comiendo. Una vez habiéndose sentado. -¿Por qué hiciste eso Nabiki? Estábamos todos tranquilos?- Comentaba con algo de enojo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-No lo sé, me pareció buena idea y divertido, y vaya que lo fue jajajajajajajajaja-

-Eso no está bien Nabiki, pudieron lastimar aún más a Ranma- decía con un poco de preocupación Kasumi.

-Hermanita, no seas tan aguafiestas, debes aceptar que fue divertido- Comentaba la joven Nabiki aún entre risas cuando se escuchó una voz al fondo.

-Tu hermana tiene Razón Nabiki, no debiste hacer eso- Reclamaba Soun mientras dejaba su plato en la mesa, en ese momento miró fijamente a Ranma... -En cuanto a ti jovencito, creo que debes ir a ofrecerle una disculpa a Akane por tu actitud, ya que tú fuiste el causante de todo este alboroto-

-¿Pero no vio como yo estaba tranquilo comiendo cuando Nabiki empezó a decir esas cosas y después Akane me golpeo sin piedad por no sé que causa? En ese caso creo que las que deben una disculpa son ellas 2- Terminaba de decir Ranma mientras refunfuñaba

-Ranma- gritó su padre -Recuerda que estamos como invitados en esta casa y debemos respetar las reglas, además, no tenías nada que hacer con Ukyo cuando aquí tienes todo- Concluía Genma mientras daba un gran trago a su té.

-Concuerdo con usted Saotome por primera vez. También debes recordar que Akane es tu prometida y que serás el heredero del Dojo, por lo tanto debes hacer lo posible para que Akane se sienta feliz-

-Pero yo...-

-¡NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN JOVENCITO, AHORA VE CON AKANE Y DISCULPATE!- Dijo Soun mientras ponía su gran cara de demonio, la característica de cuando está enojado.

-Bien, iré a tratar de disculparme...- Concluyó el joven Saotome mientras se reincorporaba y se dirigía al Dojo. Al entrar vio a Akane entrenar y como no quiso molestarla ya que aún se veía molesta solo se sentó y contemplo el entrenamiento de la chica, de repente empezó a oír un pequeño gruñido y al voltear a su derecha vio al pequeño cerdito que aún se notaba molesto por lo sucedido más temprano.

-O vamos P-chan, ya no estés molesto, ¿Qué no ves que estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas?- menciono mientras le daba varios golpecillos en la cabeza hasta que el cerdito reacciono y empezó a atacarlo a mordidas y con variados golpes con sus patitas. -Ya cálmate- dijo Ranma mientras le daba un golpe con el codo en la cabeza dejando al cerdito noqueado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Ranma?! ¿Por qué siempre estás molestando a P-chan?- En ese momento cesó su entrenamiento para ir a recoger al cerdito del suelo mientras le enseñaba la lengua a Ranma.

-Akane espera, necesito hablar contigo-.

En ese momento el corazón de Akane empezó a acelerase "¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar?", pero en ese momento sacudió fuertemente su cabeza recordando que aún seguía enojada con él, sobre todo por lo sucedido en la comida, -Como sea- contestó así a la pregunta con su tono de indiferencia.

-Bien, ehmmm, ¿Por qué siempre estás molesta conmigo?...- En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había usado las palabras correctas pero era ya muy tarde pues la relativa felicidad que sentía Akane al momento de oír que Ranma quería hablar con ella se transformó en ira...

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que joder todo?- Decía Akane mientras se entrecortaba su voz

-¡¿Pero ahora qué he hecho?!-. En ese momento la voz de Akane bajo de tono y su actitud había cambiado de enojo a triste.

-Ranma... ¿Tú sientes algo por Ukyo?-

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que ella solo es mi amiga de la infancia?-

-¿Entonces porque cuando Nabiki preguntó tardaste tanto en contestar, porque te pusiste nervioso?-

Ranma no supo que responder, pues aunque sabía que no había hecho nada malo no quería que nadie se enterará de lo que habló en ese momento.

-Lo sabía, en fin, que tengas suerte con tu nueva prometida ¡PORQUE YO TE LIBERO DE NUESTRO COMPROMISO!, además que importa si nuestros padres lo decidieron sin consultarnos- terminó de decir cuando se dio media vuelta decidida a alejarse...

-Espera Akane- en ese momento Ranma la tomó del brazo esperando que ella se detuviera seguir conversando para tratar de arreglar la situación... -¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?- en ese momento ambos cruzaron la mirada.

-No lo sé...- contestó con cierto tono de duda mientras se soltaba de Ranma y salía del dojo.

-Bien, creo que no arreglé nada y es más, creo lo empeoré, pero lo extraño es que no me siento tan mal como cuando peleábamos antes, ¿Será que ya me estoy acostumbrando a siempre discutir con ella, o que tal vez mis sentimientos hayan cambiado?- Y así pasó un buen rato hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el piso.

-Ranma Saotome, como siempre, sigues sin saber tratar a una dama tan buena y bondadosa como Akane, pero juro que yo haré que pagues por tus insolencias...- entonces lanzó nuevamente el primer ataque, pero como Ranma ya estaba harto de todo lo ocurrido ese día se decidio a acabar con esa pelea de una vez por todas. Empezó a esquivar solamente los golpes de Ryouga. -¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Acaso no puedes atacarme por miedo? Jajajajajaja- pero el chico Saotome seguía concentrado en solo esquivar los golpes pero lo que Ryouga no se percato era que estaba haciendo una espiral, preparándose así para su mayor ataque, -¡HIRYU SHOTEN HA!...

-¿Cree que ya estén más tranquilos los chicos señor Saotome?-

-Debe de ser, además, ya pasó el suficiente tiempo para que haya habido una reconciliación- En ese momento el rostro de ambos empezó a iluminarse mientras comentaban como sería el nuevo intento para la boda, cuando una fuerte explosión que sacudió toda la casa los regreso de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso Tendo?-

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, vayamos a ver que fue, creo que la explosión provino del dojo-. Entonces, ambos hombres se pararon y empezaron a correr, cuando lo primero que vieron fue el dojo ya no tenía techo, una de las paredes completamente deshecha, varias nuevas "ventanas", en fin, una gran destrucción, y en medio del caos estaba Ranma y a unos 3 metros de distancia estaba el cuerpo noqueado de Ryouga.

-Parece ser que ya las peleas no se hacen como antes, que solo se usaban puños y patadas y los lugares del encuentro quedaban siempre intactos, o ¿Usted que piensa amigo Saotome?- termino de realizar la pregunta mientras lloraba al pensar en las cuentas de tener que reparar el daño.

-Tiene usted toda la razón Tendo- en ese momento Genma se acercó a Ranma que seguía parado en el mismo lugar. -Ranma, hijo, dime, ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?.-

-No es nada papá, simplemente me defendí de los ataques de Ryouga-

-Bien, comprendo, pero una cosa más hijo... ¿Dónde está Akane?, que no la veo por ningún lugar- decía el señor Saotome mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-No lo sé, ella salió del dojo hace como 20 minutos-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el padre de Ranma al escuchar esa noticia. -¿Entonces qué le diré al señor Tendo? no pienso verlo y decirle, Amigo Tendo, mi hijo destruyó su dojo y nunca se arreglo con Akane... ¿Piensas en lo que podría pasar? ¡Nos podrían echar a la calle!-

-Eso es lo único que te importa papá, donde dormir y comer, pero en fin. Regresando al otro tema, te juro que traté de hablar con Akane pero ella no quiso escuchar nada.-

-Pues bien hijo, pero debes tratar de arreglar esos problemas ya que es tu prometida.-

-Oye papá, quiero hablar contigo sobre eso, pero en un lugar más privado-. Entonces Ranma y Genma se escabullen y salen de la casa dirigiéndose hacía el centro de la ciudad. Una vez habiendo llegado a un pequeño parque y habiéndose sentado en la sombra de un árbol empezaron con la plática.

-Dime hijo, ¿Qué era eso que me tenías que decir?-

-Es sobre akane-

-Mmmmm, bien, continúa-

-Bien, lo que pasa es que no se si quiero casarme con ella, es más, no se ya que siento por ella.-

-Ya veo, supuse que dirías algo similar, lo único que puedo decirte es que pienses bien las cosas antes de actuar y que analices todas las circunstancias, además, comprendo tus dudas ya que he puesto más atención en la casa y he visto como es tu convivencia con Akane y en muchas ocasiones, no es la más sana y no se debe no por ti ni por ella, sino por ambos...- En ese momento Ranma se sorprendió de las palabras de su padre ya que él nunca había sido comprensivo, entonces se puso de rodillas y empezó a tocar la cara de su padre.

-No, no noto que tengas temperatura, tu cara se ve normal y tu color no ha c... ¡Ay!, ¿Oye, a que se debió eso?- dijo Ranma reclamando mientras se sobaba la cabeza por causa de un golpe que su padre le propino.

-Pon atención Ranma... Debes hablar bien con Akane y proponerle que ambos se ayuden a cambiar, a mejorar su relación y su convivencia.-

-Pero padre, ese es el problema, yo ya no sé si aún siento algo por ella, no sé si realmente me interesa estar bien con ella.-

-Dime hijo, con toda sinceridad, ¿Hay alguien que te haya hecho pensar de esa manera? ¿Que ese alguien esté influenciando en tu toma de decisiones?-

-No lo sé padre, no lo sé.- dijo Ranma mientras recordaba o sucedido un par de días antes

-Bien, creo que lo mejor en este momento es que me retire para dejarte solo un momento, debes pensar las cosas y ver qué es lo que más te conviene... Suerte.- Concluyó mientras se levantaba y se retiraba del lugar.

-Wow, hoy mi padre estaba muy cambiado ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?- Se levantó de la sombra del árbol y empezó a caminar en contra dirección a su padre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y en medio del camino encontró una lata la cual empezó a patear como forma de distractor, pero se adentro tanto en la lata que no vio lo que venía cruzando la calle...

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, iba con mucha prisa y no te pude ver a tiempo.- Ranma escucho que una voz femenina era la que decía esa frase, la cual reconoció al instante, se levanto del suelo y alcanzó a ver una bicicleta que tenía la rueda delantera completamente doblada.

-No te preocupes Shampoo, yo también iba distraído- Comento con una sonrisa y aún algo distraído.

-Ok, es bueno que no te haya pasado nada, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi bicicleta- Se dispuso a recoger la caja con la comida esperando lo peor, pero para su fortuna, la entrega que debía hacer seguía intacta. –Ranma, tengo que ir a entregar esta comida… ¿Quieres salir hoy?- la chica lo empezó a mirar mientras esperaba la respuesta, aunque ella suponía sería una negativa.

-Mejor te acompaño a hacer la entrega, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber dejado así tu bicicleta…- tomo la bicicleta y la dejo atrás de un poste esperando nadie la robará, después fue hacía Shampoo y tomó la caja con el alimento, en ese instante se percató de lo que había pasado ya que no había puesto atención a sus palabras, iba con la chica que últimamente le había sacado varias dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, entonces empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso e incómodo, mientras la volteaba a ver de reojo, también observaba que ella también estaba sorprendida ya que nunca había imaginado que algo así podría pasar...

-Gracias Ranma- dijo con un tono bajo pero alegre al saber que iría junto al chico y sin pensarlo lo tomó del brazo, en ese instante lo vio a la cara y noto que estaba más rojo que un tomate, lo cual le saco una ligera sonrisa y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la dirección de la entrega sin haberse percatado que alguien los observaba…

-Así que era eso… bien, espero solo sea un capricho infantil, si eso debe ser…- en ese momento Genma salió de entre los arbustos mientras los veía alejarse. –Ojalá que Ranma recuerde que tiene su compromiso con Akane y que él debe ser el heredero de la dinastía Saotome, por lo tanto debe obtener el dojo y no un restaurant de ramen…- Se dirigió a su casa pensativo.

-Oh, señor Saotome ya está en casa, ¿A dónde fueron usted y su hijo?-

"Demonios, había olvidado que si regresaba no me escaparía a las preguntas" entonces al momento que Soun parpadeó se aventó hacia al estanque convirtiéndose así en un panda

-¡¿Por qué siempre que se le hacen preguntas difíciles o está en problemas se convierte en un panda?! ¡Afronte las consecuencias de sus actos como un hombre!- Gritaba Soun con su cara endemoniada mientras observaba al gran panda jugando con una pelota

-"Debo pensar en que puedo inventar para que no nos meta mi ingrato hijo en problemas y no nos acaben corriendo de la casa"-

Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco alejado de la casa de los Tendo.

-¡Gracias por acompañarme a dejar la entrega!-

-No hay problema- el chico aún seguía algo nervioso pero ya no se sentía incómodo como al principio, no, ahora tenía una sensación diferente, una relativa paz que le daba estar con la joven del cabello purpura-azulado.

-Entonces Ranma, no contestaste a mi primer pregunta, ¿Si saldrás conmigo hoy?- En ese momento el chico de la coleta se puso aún más rojo que parecía que podría explotar, entonces quito el brazo que Shampoo fue abrazando todo el camino y se dio media vuelta mientras miraba al cielo, esperando así se calmara un poco y no notaran su estado.

-Pero ya te acompañe a dejar la comida, ¿No es eso suficiente?-

-Oh, ya veo, pero me gustaría seguir pasando el día contigo, o ¿Es que acaso no te gustó mi compañía?- En ese momento Ranma seguía aún más confundido que antes, que hacer se preguntaba, pero recordó que si se iba a casa en ese momento tendría que explicar al señor Tendo donde se había metido, ver que Akane seguía enojada con él lo cual aún lo hería un poco, ver nuevamente a su padre y temer que el comentara lo que habían platicado, y además, suponía que Ryouga seguiría en el dojo esperando tomar venganza contra él, entonces tomó la decisión de ir con la chica, al fin, no había nada que perder.

-Bien, ¿Pero a dónde iremos?...- Inmediatamente la cara de Shampoo se iluminó, lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr

-Primero a Neko Hanten para que comas algo y después ya veremos- Llegaron al lugar donde habían dejado la bicicleta, la cargaron y siguieron con su camino, bueno, más bien, Ranma le siguió el paso.

-Ni Hao bisabuela…-

-Hola Shampoo. Oh pero que sorpresa, vienes con el joven yerno- Solo se dispuso a sonreír y les dijo que se sentarán ya que aún venían agitados de tanto correr. Ya una vez recuperados, Cologne le llevo un plato de Ramen a cada uno y se fue de nuevo a la registradora, a los pocos segundos Shampoo se paró de la mesa y fue en busca de su bisabuela

-Oye abuelita, me gustaría pedi…-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo llevar por hoy el restaurant, además no tardamos mucho en cerrar, anda, pasa el día junto al yerno- la chica le dio un gran abrazo y le dio las gracias, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa

-¿En qué piensas Ranma?-

-Pues la verdad veo que está muy tranquilo aquí, es más, hace dos días que vine no fui atacado… ¿Dónde está Mousse?- Ranma no contuvo la curiosidad ya que se le hacía extraño el no escuchar _"Aléjate de Shampoo Saotome"._

- Oh Mousse, si, él se fue con su madre de regreso ya que llego una carta diciendo que había enfermado y él quiso ir a cuidarla-

-Ya veo, espero no la esté pasando mal-

-No creo, el estará bien, pero en fin, no hablemos del chico ganso- terminó Shampoo con una característica sonrisa y dio así fin con la conversación y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?-

-No lo sé… ¿Qué te parece ir al cine?-

-¿Al cine?- tragó un poco de saliva y continuó oyendo.

-Si, además recuerda que el otro día me dejaste abandonada esperándote, y si quieres que te disculpe deberás aceptar- Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio…

-Bien tienes razón, entonces al cine iremos-.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se despidieron de la anciana y continuaron su camino a la sala de cine, ya empezaba a anochecer (7:20pm), cuando llegaron solo preguntaron qué película era la más cercana a iniciar y les dieron los boletos, que por supuesto pagó Shampoo ya que no dejo que el chico pagara ya que quería hacerse cargo de la cita para impedir que el saliera corriendo por x razón.

Estuvieron ambos tranquilos en la sala, ella con la cabeza en su hombro y el nervioso sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, aunque momentáneamente la veía de reojo mientras pensaba "Es muy linda", así continuaron viendo la película titulada amelie (véanla aunque sea por internet, un muy buen film.).

Al salir de la sala, a ninguno le importo que ya empezaba a hacerse más tarde (9:00pm) y siguieron caminando por el centro de Nerima mientras veían los variados puestos que aún seguían abiertos y decidieron entrar a uno para tomar un chocolate caliente, ya que hacía un poco de frío.

-Disfrute la película, fue divertida.-

-Yo lo que más disfrute fue estar contigo- concluyo la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate y así continuaron cerca de 20 minutos platicando. Al salir del local, la chica ya no le agarró del brazo, sino que ahora lo tomo de la mano como si fuesen una pareja, y realmente se le hizo extraño que aunque vio que a él le incomodo un poco, no dijo nada ni hizo el intento por retírasela. Así continuaron hasta que se sentaron en algún lugar y la plática siguió.

-Gracias por esta hermosa noche Ranma- Antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como la chica pego sus labios a los suyos, en ese momento Ranma abrió enormemente los ojos sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría de lo sorprendido que estaba, pero a la vez sentía una indescriptible emoción, tranquilidad, pero ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería?, no lo sabía, pero en ese instante no deseaba averiguarlo, solo se dejó llevar por el momento. Cuando Shampoo separó sus labios del chico, vio como él seguía tan rojo como un tomate, eso le causo una ligera sonrisa y se recostó sobre su pecho.

Así paso el tiempo cuando Ranma se percató que ya era tarde (11:30) y pensó que sería mejor que cada quién regresara a sus casas.

-Shampoo, ya es algo tarde, supongo que debemos irnos…- Al ver que la chica no respondía habló un poco más fuerte pero no hubo ningún resultado, entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaba profundamente dormida, entonces se volvío a recargar en el respaldo de la banca y esperó un rato más, el cual usó para reflexionar… -Tiene razón, hoy fue un muy buen día a pesar de todo- pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el pelo de la amazona

Hola a todos, espero les siga gustando el fanfic. Siento haberme tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo pero estaba en semana de exámenes.

Por cierto, les dejo el link de la película que mencione anteriormente esperando si la ven sea de su agrado.

Pasen un excelente día.

El link es: .tv/#!/peliculas/836/le-fabuleux-destin-damelie-po ulain


	5. Incondicional

Incondicionalmente

-Shampoo, ya es algo tarde, supongo que debemos irnos…- Al ver que la chica no respondía habló un poco más fuerte pero no hubo ningún resultado, entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaba profundamente dormida, entonces se volvió a recargar en el respaldo de la banca y esperó un rato más, el cual usó para reflexionar… -Tiene razón, hoy fue un muy buen día a pesar de todo- pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el pelo de la amazona...

Ranma reacciono de repente al notar las campanadas de algún reloj perdido a la deriva, estas daban 12, lo cual significaba que ya era media noche, entonces volteó a ver nuevamente a su acompañante y no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre que si la cargaba y la llevaba a casa, o la despertaba y la acompañaba, o la despertaba y ambos se fuesen por sus caminos, pero como la veía tan plácidamente dormida decidio tomarla en brazos, pero como todos sabemos, él es bastante brusco, por lo que al tratar de cargarla la tomo con mucha fuerza haciendo que despertara inevitablemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- La chica estaba aún adormilada

-Nada, lo siento, te iba a cargar para no despertarte y llevarte a casa, pero creo que no funciono-

-No hay problema- La chica bajo de los brazos del joven Saotome mientras tallaba sus ojos para terminar de despertar. -¿Qué hora es?-

-... Las 00:00 en punto, lo lamento, supongo tu abuelita estará preocupada por ti-

- Ohhh, ya es tarde, pero no te preocupes, bisabuela estará tranquila ya que sabe que estoy contigo- la chica termino la frase mientras le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa y eso provoco que Ranma evitara su mirada mientras volvía a ponerse rojo...

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ven, te acompaño a casa- Después de decir eso, ambos chicos se fueron caminando en medio de la oscuridad, rodeados solo por la brisa nocturna y las tenues luces que iluminaban las calles, ella lo tomo de la mano nuevamente y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo mientras caminaban, y él, casi sin percatarse, con su dedo pulgar empezó a acariciar la mano de la joven amazona, haciendo que ella, al notarlo, sintiera una gran emoción al percatarse que tal vez, él por fin estaría con ella, deseando así que esa caminata nunca terminara, que se hiciera eterna, pero como todo buen momento acabó pronto, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban frente al Neko Hanten. Ranma estaba a punto de despedirse, pero antes que pudiera hablar...

-Gracias por esta magnífica velada, realmente fue espectacular Ranma...- entonces se acercó nuevamente a él y le dio un pequeño beso, en el cual, sin importar que fuese corto y casi instantáneo, dio a notar sus sentimientos hacia el chico, después de separar sus labios lo abrazó y le susurro al oído -Wo ai ni-, entonces, lentamente soltó las manos del joven y entró a su casa/restaurant dejando al chico afuera, casi inmóvil.

Al cerrar la puerta la chica se recargo en esta dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo ya que seguía sin creer lo que había pasado porque realmente nunca lo imaginó, se sentía mejor que nunca; se reincorporo y sin importarle que fuese tarde se dirigió al cuarto de su abuela puesto que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido... mientras tanto Ranma apenas reaccionaba.

-Shampoo...- Se dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar del lugar sin olvidar nada de lo sucedido, pero de repente su cabeza recordó otra cosa ¡La condenada hora!, entonces empezó a correr pues en unas cuantas horas más tendría clases y si no llegaba temprano a la escuela tendría que enfrentar la furia de la maestra Hinako, lo cual no era lo más conveniente. En unos pocos minutos llegó a la casa de los Tendo, saltó la barda y entró en silencio cuando una voz muy conocida lo interrumpió.

-Hola Ranma ¿Dónde estabas?- Ranma volteó asustado pues no creía que nadie seguiría despierto a esa hora

-Oh, eres tu Kasumi, casi me matas de un susto.- Terminó de decir mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho y trataba de calmarse. -¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-

-Es que escuche unos pequeños ruidos y bajé a ver qué era-

-¿Cómo es posible que escuchases cuando entre sí lo hice con el mayor sigilo posible?- Pregunto un tanto extrañado.

-No lo sé, supongo que cuando algo va mal en la casa, hay un sexto sentido que me lo dice y me pone alerta, pero dime querido, ¿Dónde estabas? Llegaste espectacularmente tarde y mañana tienes clases-

Ranma trago saliva con dificultad y después de un pequeño rato recordó todo lo sucedido antes de salir con Shampoo e ideo rapidamente lo que diría -Lo que pasa es que no quería llegar a la casa pues tu padre estaba realmente molesto conmigo sobre todo por lo del dojo, Akane ni se diga, y encontrarme con Ryouga no era una opción ya que solo querría estar peleando-

-En ello te doy la razón, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Terminó de decir Kasumi mientas le daba un pequeño jalón en la nariz y se daba media vuelta. -Hay veces que me preocupas Ranma, espero todo siga bien- La chica empezó a subir las escaleras dejando a Ranma solo en la sala. ¿A qué se refería con que todo estuviera bien? ¿Acaso ella sabía algo o solo lo decía por su instinto maternal? Mejor era no averiguarlo en ese momento y se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y cautelosamente se acostó quedando dormido al instante...

-Oye Ranma, ¿No deberías estar ya camino a la escuela?- Esa voz hizo que se levantara y aún con sueño alcanzó a ver a Kasumi que estaba al lado de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?- dijo mientras lenta y temblorosamente se reincorporaba.

-Son 06:40-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios!- Tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente al baño para cambiarse casi en el acto, inmediatamente salió corriendo mientras se escuchó -¡Gracias Kasumi, pasa un buen día!-

-¡Ranma espera, ol...! olvidaste tu comida-Al verlo alejarse dio un suspiro mientras se metía de nuevo a la cocina -"Espero hoy ese par no peleen"-

Ranma se dirigía a Furinkan corriendo cuando diviso a Akane, entonces aceleró el paso y al alcanzarla se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-No es mi obligación- respondió sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara.

-Oye, ¿No crees que ya es mucho tiempo el que has estado enojada conmigo?-

-Mejor apúrate que se nos hace tarde- Ambos empezaron a correr y por unos segundos llegaron a tiempo a la escuela. A los 5 minutos entró la maestra Hinako, la cual estaba toda llena de chocolate en la cara y un poco en la ropa ya que cuando está convertida en niña come con mucho descuido.

-Hola clase, espero estén listos para aprender algo nuevo hoy...- Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón y a leer, pero había dos chicos que no prestaban atención, por una parte, Ranma seguía pensando en las emociones que había sentido con Shampoo, y por la otra, Akane no le quitaba la mirada de encima al ver que estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Así pasó lentamente el tiempo Ranma hasta que escuchó algo muy lejano...

-¡Ranma!, quiero que me diga la respuesta del problema-

En ese momento el dejó de soñar despierto y se dispuso a ver a la maestra. -¿Qué problema?-

-¿Acaso no está poniendo atención jovencito?-

-No... Si... Quiero decir, no, lo siento-

-Pues bien, si no quiere que lo saque del salón concéntrese en lo que estamos hablando, que ya tendrá tiempo de pensar en la señorita Tendo- (Hizo referencia a esto pues ella sabía de su compromiso y del intento fallido de boda ya que también fue una invitada, de hecho, la invitad que robó y comió el pastel en medio del desastre) La clase entera empezó a reír haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara al igual que Akane. Una vez que sonó la campana que indicaba el descanso todos salieron a los grandes patios de la escuela, pero Ranma quería estar solo, así que se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela y ahí estuvo reflexionando...

-Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?, siéntate, te traje un Okonomiyaki-

-Eres muy amable U-chan, gracias- Ambos amigos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, pero obviamente no se espero mucho tiempo para que se oyera una pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ranchan?-

-No lo sé...-

-¿Es acerca de Akane y Shampoo?-

-Sí, mira, te contaré de forma reducida lo que pasó...- Así continúo un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿Y qué es lo que dudas? Todo para mi, por lo que dices es más que claro-

-Puede ser, pero a Akane yo la amé por bastante tiempo, pero todo se va acabando, es como la planta, si no se riega constantemente está se marchita, pero aún así siento algo por ella, al igual que lo que empiezo a sentir por Shampoo, es por eso que estoy confundido- Ukyo escuchó con mucha atención lo que su amigo le decía...

-Tienes que aclararte Ranchan, solo te harás daño a ti mismo si sigues con esas incertidumbres.- Ukyo abrazó a su amigo, se levantó y extendió su mano. -Párate ya, que ya va a empezar la clase nuevamente- Justamente al terminar la frase se escuchó la campanada que indica que todos deben entrar a clases, entonces ambos amigos corrieron al salón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Akane, que empezó a sentir algo de celos... Las clases continuaron normales hasta que se escuchó la campanada de salida.

-Bien chicos, pasen un buen día y estudien mucho- Gritó la pequeña maestra Hinako mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón, entonces todos los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se despedían unos de otros.

-Oye Ranma, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a los videojuegos?- Comentó su amigo Daisuke mientras se recargaba sobre Hiroshi para molestarlo un poco.

-No chicos, hoy no podré ir, será a la próxima, hasta luego-. Entonces ellos dos se fueron del salón dejando a Ranma sentado aún, pensando en que iba a hacer.

-Cuídate Ranchan, nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta luego U-chan- Pasó así cerca de un minuto cuando fue interrumpido por una bola de papel que le golpeo la cara.

-¿Qué esperas para que nos vayamos?- Comentó Akane mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ranma tomó rapidamente sus cosas y la alcanzó, entonces ambos se fueron juntos. Ya iban a la mitad del camino y ninguno se había dirigido la palabra...

-Perdóname...-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Ranma con sorpresa por lo que había escuchado.

-Que me perdones, se que últimamente no me he comportado de la mejor manera y me deje llevar absurdamente por los celos, pero ya he comprendido que Ukyo y tú son solo amigos, o eso creo- Ranma se sorprendió demasiado ya que nunca imaginó que Akane pudiera dejar a un lado su orgullo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien-

-Bien, entonces... ¿Una carrera para ver quien llega primero a casa?-

-Jajajajajaja, ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? jajajajajaja, soñadora- Entonces ambos empezaron a correr, pero Ranma continúo pensando, aunque ahora era más confuso, primero porque descubrió que tenía sentimientos especiales hacia Shampoo, pero que también, lo que sentía por Akane aún no había muerto del todo, eso lo dejo, metafóricamente, entre la espada y la pared...

-¿Qué te pasa? Antes eras más rápido- Entonces Ranma regresó en sí.

-Solo te quería dar esperanzas de que podrías ganar, pero ya va enserio.- entonces aceleró el paso, ganándole así muy fácilmente la carrera a Akane. El día continuó de la mejor manera posible ya que Akane y Ranma no pelearon por primera vez en varios días, lo cual era bueno, pero a la vez malo, ya que hacía que se confundiera aún más...

-Por lo que veo ya se han reconciliado ambos, ¿No es así Ranma?- dijo Soun mientras le observaba, perdiendo así la atención de la partida de shogi

-Si eso parece...-

-¡Ja! Ahora ya no tiene escapatoria Tendo- Entonces el señor Soun volteó para ver qué movimiento habían hecho.

-¡Es usted un tramposo Genma Saotome, puedo reconocer mis fichas y veo que ha volteado el tablero!-

-Esos son los pretextos de un típico perdedor, acepte su derrota- y así continuaron discutiendo haciendo que Ranma se levantara de ahí y se alejara...

-Veo que esos dos ya empezaron a discutir, nunca cambiaran-

-Eso creo-

-Pero bueno, me retiro a hacer mi tarea y te recomiendo tu también la empieces- Akane se alejó para internarse en su cuarto y así poder estudiar, pero no pasó mucho cuando fue interrumpida por unos sonidos en su puerta.

-Oye, no entiendo esto, ¿Podrías explicarme?- Akane observaba a Ranma y vio que este llevaba su libreta...

-Nunca aprenderas ¿Cierto?, anda pues, entra...- Así pasó un rato hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta mientras Ranma salía y se despedía de Akane.

"Vaya modos de explicar, ¿Cómo es posible que por cada cosa que no sabía me diera un golpe en la cabeza?" pensaba mientras se alejaba y se sobaba. Se dirigió hacia abajo y entró a la cocina viendo a Kasumi muy entretenida preparando la cena.

-Oye Kasumi, ¿Dónde está Nabiki?, no la he visto en todo el día-

-Se fue con una amiga esta semana para estudiar, regresará hasta el sábado, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- La chica continuaba haciendo la comida, pero aún así ponía atención al joven.

-Por nada, solamente fue curiosidad-

-Bien, antes de que te vayas, ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner las cosas en la mesa?- Entones Ranma ayudó amablemente a Kasumi, ella gritó que todo estaba servido y como por acto de magia todos aparecieron y empezaron a comer.

-Ranma, ¿Cuándo te unirás a mí para que te enseñe el complejo arte de las prendas íntimas?- De repente, la menor de los Tendo sintió como unas manitas trataban de rodearle la cadera...

-¡Quítese de mí viejo degenerado!- soltándole así un codazo en la cara.

-Es que nadie comprende ni entiende los sentimientos de este pobre ancianito, nadie le permite un rato pequeño de diversión, ¿Qué nadie ve que ya mi muerte podría estar muy próxima?- Dijo esto mientras se ponía de cuclillas en un rincón de la casa y simulaba un desconsolado llanto que por supuesto todos ignoraron y continuaron con la cena.

-¿Por qué no cena con nosotros maestro?- Kasumi se acercó a él mientras le daba un platón de albóndigas de pulpo

-Tú eres la única que me entiende- Siguió a la jovencita mientras secaba de su rostro las "lágrimas". Todo siguió con normalidad, Genma y Ranma por una parte peleándose por la comida, Akane miraba a ese par mientras movía su cabeza con desaprobación y se preguntaba donde podría estar P-chan ya que había desaparecido ayer en la noche, el maestro que ya había terminado fue a agrandar su colección a las calles, Soun bebiendo una taza de Té y Kasumi como siempre, riendo ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al término, todos dieron las gracias, se lavaron y cada quien se fue a su recamara. En el cuarto de Genma y Ranma...

-Oye papá, ¿Por qué otra vez nos fuimos de casa de mamá?- Ante esa pregunta, el se arrojó un poco de agua fría (que nadie sabe de dónde sacó) y se la roció convirtiéndose en un panda... Entonces Ranma que quería saber forzosamente esa respuesta, también de la nada consiguió una tetera y le roció agua caliente a su padre -Es mejor que me digas ahora, que no pararé toda la noche en averiguarlo- Su padre al ver que no se rendiría se acomodo sus gafas y empezó a explicar.

**Flasback**

-¿Y qué hicieron todo ese tiempo que estuvieron entrenando en china?- Preguntaba Nodoka mientras ponía la comida, aprovechando el que Ranma en ese momento se encontraba en la escuela.

-Pues mira, realmente nos pasó de todo...- Empezó a platicar mientras Nodoka prestaba especial atención; contó acerca de Ukyo, Jusenkyo, La aldea de las amazonas (obviamente no le contó que también esas dos chicas eran sus prometidas pues sabía que eso siempre lo metía en problemas), las veces que se quedaban sin comer y canjeaba a Ranma por algo de alimento y las diversas cosas que le acontecieron...

-¿Así que canjeabas a Ranma, lo metiste a esa cámara de gatos y separaste a la pobre Ukyo de su padre, además de que le robaste el carrito de Okonomiyakis?- Preguntaba Nodoka con un enojo notorio, pero que pasó desapercibido por Genma.

-Y aún no termino de contarte todo- Dijo Genma entre risas cuando se percató que Nodoka había acercado a ella su katana y empezaba a desenfundarla... -¿Qué haces Nodoka?- Preguntó Genma con algo de preocupación.

-¿Entonces le hacías todo eso a mi pobre Ranma? ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!- Se acercaba a él amenazadoramente con la espada desenfundada haciendo que Genma retrocediera...

-Espera, esos entrenamientos fueron básicos para que se volviera todo un hombre- Pero sus alegatos no importaron a Nodoka que empezó a atacarlo, entonces él esquivo todos sus golpes y se dirigió a su recamara recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas y escapando por la ventana.

Pasado un rato, vio a Ranma con Akane saliendo de la escuela, entonces se les acercó y tomó a su hijo por los brazos. -Ranma, hoy regresamos a casa de los Tendo-.

-¿Pero por q...?

-No importa ahora, simplemente me harás caso-. Entre enojo terminó aceptando sin haberse preocupado en ese momento de su madre.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Genma fue interrumpido por un coscorrón que Ranma le propino.

-¡Entonces fue por tu cobardía!- En ese mismo instante Genma le tapó la boca a Ranma.

-¡¿Es que acaso planeas despertar a todos?!- Ambos callaron hasta que Genma irrumpió nuevamente el silencio. -Ademas, aquí tienes todo, ¿No es cierto?-

-Bueno... realmente no me puedo quejar- Ranma empezó a mirar hacia el techo

-¿Por qué preguntaste, acaso pasa algo?-

-No, todo está bien, pero mañana regresaré con mi madre.- Dijo determinado

-¡¿Pero, pero por qué?! ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar aquí?-

-No es eso, simplemente quiero despejarme de todo y resolver algunas dudas-

-¿Esas dudas son entre Shampoo y tú?- En ese momento Ranma lo volteó a ver con sorpresa y se notaba bastante nervioso...

-¿Cómo es que tú?-

-Los vi esa tarde alejándose- Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, sintió un golpe propinado por su primogénito.

-¡Así que me espiaste!-

-No es lo que piensas... pero debes pensar en tu futuro con Akane y heredar el dojo-

-Como sea...- Se recostó y dio media vuelta, dejándole así la espalda a su padre. -Es por eso que quiero estar lejos de ellas dos, quiero aclararme-

-Bien hijo, solo espero tomes la decisión correcta...- Y terminando esto ambos se dispusieron a dormir...

Al día siguiente.

-¡Diablos, se me hace tarde!- Se escuchó arriba de la casa y Ranma bajó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se acercó a la cocina y tomo el almuerzo que Kasumi le había preparado -Gracias Kasumi- Y salió corriendo. Todo el día de clases transcurrió con tranquilidad, la maestra Hinako no había regañado ni castigado a nadie y puesto que el director se había ido a un congreso, nadie molestaba a los chicos con respecto al pelo, vestimenta, etc. Así, como empezó, terminó el día de clases sin ninguna contrariedad, entonces encontramos a Ranma con Akane caminando dirigiéndose a sus casas cuando...

-Así que te encuentro nuevamente Saotome, prepárate para ser derrotado por el gran Rayo Azul de Furincan, el superior Kuno Tatewaki-

-Oh, así que solo eres tú. ¿Cómo estás kuno?, lo siento, quise decir, ¿Cómo estas Tachi?- Entonces Ambos (Akane y Ranma) empezaron a reír puesto que ese nombre les resultaba gracioso y además hacían enojar a Kuno

-Puedes burlarte lo que quieras Ranma Saotome, pero hoy te derrotaré y así reclamaré la mano de Akane- En ese momento empezó a imaginar cuando estuviera con su chica soñada...

_-Oh Kuno, eres tan fuerte, prométeme que siempre me protegerás del tonto de Ranma-_

_-Claro que si Akane Tendo, nunca dejaré que ese perdedor irrumpa en nuestro grande y glorioso amor-_

_En ese momento..._

_-Kuno mi amor, por fin te encuentro. Me alegro que por fin estemos juntos-_

_-Chica del cabello de fuego, mi gran amor, como te he estado esperando- Justo ahí Akane puso una mirada triste que Kuno percató._

_-No te preocupes amada mía, mi corazón tiene espacio para amarlas y tenerlas felices a las dos-_

_-Gracias Kuno- Decían las chicas al unísono mientras lo abrazaban..._

-Oye Kuno, estás ahí- La voz de Ranma hizo que Kuno dejase de imaginar aquel paraíso para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Prepárate a morir... Siente la ira del gran rayo azul- cuando tuvo a su oponente cerca, empezó a atacarlo rapidamente con su espada de entrenamiento, aunque no fue lo suficiente para hacer siquiera que Ranma se cansara de esquivarlo.

-Bien, ya es suficiente. ¡TOMA!- Le propino tal patada en la mandíbula que lo sacó volando por los aires. -Vaya, parece que todos los días hay alguien dispuesto a joderlo todo.- Una vez dicho eso, los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino mientras platicaban...

-Bueno Akane, me despido, hasta mañana-

-Espera Ranma, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Me regresó con mi madre...-

-OH, eso me alegra. Cuídate- Se despidieron y cada quien continuó con su camino; Akane se sintió feliz de que Ranma regresara a donde su madre, pero a la vez un poco triste porque ya no estaría en casa. Por otro lado, se hallaba Ranma caminando cuando algo detuvo su marcha...

-Ni hao Ranma- Expresó la chica amazona que había salido en su búsqueda puesto que ese día lo tenía libre mientras apoyaba la rueda delantera en la cara de Ranma. -Lo siento, vieja costumbre- Dijo por último la chica de cabellos purpura-azulados mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa y quitaba la bicicleta del rostro joven.

-Hola Shampoo, ya tenía tiempo que no me saludabas de esa manera tan efusiva...- Dijo mientras se sobaba la cara, la cual tenía la marca de la rueda. En ese momento Shampoo lo abrazó, pero cuanto intentó besarlo el volteó la cara.

-¿Pasa algo malo Ainem?- preguntó Shampoo extrañada por la negativa del joven, puesto que por lo que pasó ayer no se imaginó una respuesta así.

-Lo siento Shampoo, hay cosas que necesito terminar de comprender-

-¿Es acerca de esa pechos planos?- Dijo Shampoo con un poco de celos.

-Creo que si...-

-Bien Ranma, comprendo- Dio una pequeña sonrisa (evitando dar a notar los celos), lo cual dejo a Ranma extrañado ya que pensó que habría algo más, como un ataque explosivo, que ella se fuese o algo por el estilo, pero no, solo fue una respuesta simple y accesible. -¿Pero, a donde vas?, no te veo con pechos planos- seguía extrañada pues siempre que salían de la escuela ellos siempre iban juntos a casa.

-Lo que pasa es que viviré ya con mi madre, es por eso que no voy con ella-

-¿Con tu madre?- Pregunto la chica extrañada mientras vio que Ranma asentía -¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó nuevamente la chica esperando una negativa dado el momento que acababa de pasar.

-No veo por qué no- y ambos siguieron el camino hacia la casa de Nodoka. Shampoo moría por ir abrazando al joven, pero se contuvo...

Una vez habiendo llegado a la casa vieron que Nodoka barría la entrada de la casa.

-¡Hola hijo, ya tenía tiempo sin verte!- Entonces Nodoka dejo caer la escoba mientras iba a abrazar a su hijo, un abrazo que Ranma correspondió. Al ver esa escena, la chica amazona no pudo más que alegrarse ante esa escena. -O veo que vienes con compañía ¿Cómo se llama?- articulo esas palabras mientras observaba a la chica.

-Su nombre es Shampoo, pero solo me acompaño hasta aquí- Ese comentario hizo que Shampoo sintiera tristeza. pero antes de que pudiese dar media vuelta una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

- Me agradaría que comieras con nosotros puesto que los amigos de Ranma siempre serán bienvenidos, ¿O tú qué opinas Ranma?-

-No veo por qué no- contesto un poco seco mientras pensaba si esto sería bueno o malo para aclararse...

-Pues bien, ¿Qué hacen parados los dos? Entren- Nodoka sonreía mientras observaba a su hijo y a su acompañante pasar a la casa.

Una vez adentro se dispusieron a comer Oyakadon que la madre de Ranma mandó a pedir puesto que no esperaba estar con nadie ese día. En la mesa se escuchaba la plática, risas y anécdotas que todos se contaban haciendo así más amena la comida.

Una vez habiendo terminado, todos se dispusieron a tomar un poco de té.

-¿Entonces en tu aldea las mujeres son guerreras?-

-Así es señora, por costumbre, toda mujer que nace está destinada a las artes marciales-

-Eso suena fantástico y rudo a la vez, pero ya sabía algo de ti pues mi esposo me conto su anécdota en tu aldea- Comentó Nodoka mientras veía con cara de asombro a la amiga de Ranma. -Ya veo porque ambos se llevan tan bien, tienen mucho en común- Al escuchar eso, los dos chicos que se hallaban tomando té se empezaron a ahogar y toser por el comentario de Nodoka, poniéndose los dos al momento de recuperarse más rojos que un tomate maduro, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Nodoka que soltó una pequeña risa.

Así pasó la tarde hasta que empezó a obscurecer.

-Señora...-

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña Shampoo?-

-Hoy fue un día muy agradable pero debo retirarme que ya es un poco tarde-

-Está bien, pero deja que Ranma te acompañe- Pero antes de que pudiera decirle a su hijo la chica amazona interrumpió

-No se preocupe, además debo comprar algunas cosas. Tenga una excelente noche- Aunque quería que el chico la acompañara, recordó lo que este le había dicho y prefirió no presionarlo, ya que al tener tan cerca la posibilidad de estar con él, no quería arruinarla hostigándolo, solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Cuídate Ainem-. Hecho esto se dio media vuelta y Nodoka como Ranma la acompañaron a la puerta principal mientras la despedían a la distancia. Al ver que ya se había perdido a la vista ambos, madre e hijo se metieron de nuevo a la casa.

-Es una chica muy simpática y linda-

-Sí, es cierto madre, lo es- Ranma se puso un poco nervioso por el comentario de su madre, pero se trago el nerviosismo para que no lo notase

-Ranma, es mejor que te cepilles los dientes y vayas a dormir que mañana tienes clases-

-Si...- Ranma se despidió de su madre dándole un beso en la frente y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes de su madre...

-Ranma, una cosa más, recuerda que soy tu madre y siempre te apoyaré.- Eso hizo que Ranma se detuviera en el acto, y tratando de no llorar puesto que nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa manera, de esa forma tan cariñosa, respondió con un entrecortado pero firme gracias...

Una vez habiéndose acostado para dormir su madre tocó la puerta de su habitación pidiendo permiso para pasar, el cual de inmediato fue concedido.

-Ranma, ¿Qué te pasa? Te he notado muy raro-

-No tengo nada mamá, no te preocupes-

-Ranma- Respondió en un tono serio, -Soy tu madre y se cuando algo ocurre, dime hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?, ¿Acaso es sobre esa chica que vino hoy?- Ranma solo asintió. -Pero, ¿Akane no es tu prometida?.

-Sí lo es, pero eso fue impuesto por mi papá sin consultármelo.-

-Pero dime, ¿No sientes nada por ella? Digo, han estado viviendo tanto bajo el mismo techo...-

-Ese es el problema madre, por eso no quiero estar tan cerca de ninguna de ellas dos en lo que decido que es realmente lo que deseo.- Justo terminó de hablar cuando sintió que su madre lo abrazó...

-Crecen tan rápido- dijo mientras lo apretaba aún más fuerte, entonces lo soltó y puso ambas manos en sus hombros. -Hijo, tú debes tomar tus propias decisiones sin esperar que nadie te ayude, ya que el único que te conoce al 100% eres tú, no dejes que nunca nadie decida por ti, ánimo.-

-Gracias mamá.- Dicho esto, Nodoka se reincorporó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Por cierto hijo, ya casi es verano, ¿Cuando sales de vacaciones?- preguntó tratando así que su hijo se olvidara un momento de sus pensamientos y se distrajera en otra cosa.

-Ya pronto, en 2 semanas aproximadamente, después que finalicen mis últimos exámenes.-

-Muy bien hijo, da todo de ti y procura salir bien.- Dijo Nodoka mientras le dirigía una mirada seria, que cambió de inmediato a alegre.

-Si, créeme que lo haré-

-Bien, descansa hijo- Nodoka salió de la habitación dejando que su hijo durmiera.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí se encontraba una hermosa chica sentada comiendo un delicioso algodón de azúcar con una bicicleta a lado.

-Espero que Ranma me elija a mi- Entonces un sujeto se acerco a la amazona y se sentó junto a ella en la banca.

-Hola chica, ¿Por qué tan sola en una noche tan hermosa como esta? Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Ayumu, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Muchas chicas que pasaban y al ver al chico quedaban impresionadas por la belleza que irradiaba ya que era un hombre de 185cm, corpulento, de tez caucásica, Una mirada muy fija y penetrante (era de pelo castaño pero de ojos azules muy claros), era de un verbo fácil y calculadamente ambiguo. Aunque la mayoría sabían que era un patán pues solo se dedicaba a enamorar mujeres a diestra y siniestra, nadie nunca podía resistirse a sus encantos.

-Shampoo- Contestó la chica sin prestar más atención y sin dejar de pensar en el chico de la trenza.

-Qué hermoso nombre para tan preciosa chica, simplemente el verte hace que cualquier sendero obscuro se ilumine de la luz tan esplendorosa que irradias...-

-Ajam...- Shampoo no ponía atención al chico, y aunque lo había visto no le importaba, pues sabía que su corazón estaba atrapado en los encantos de Ranma, encantos que ella solo lograba ver...

-Veo que no eres de muchas palabras...-

-¿Podrías dejarme en paz?- Dijo la chica con un tono irritado pues le empezaba a molestar la presencia de aquel sujeto.

-Claro que si hermosa, solamente si aceptas que te invite un ca...- En ese momento su vista se nublo pues la joven amazona le embarro en la cara su algodón de azúcar.

-¡Nunca saldría contigo ni con nadie que no sea Ranma!.- Entonces tomó su bicicleta y se alejó del lugar con una pequeña risa pues había dejado en ridículo a aquel chico, el cual se trataba de quitar los restos de algodón del pelo mientras las personas que habían presenciado la escena se burlaban y algunas chicas le ayudaban.

Una vez que se logró retirar parcialmente esa sustancia pegajosa de la cara se levantó humillado por esa chica pero a la vez cautivado ya que nunca nadie lo había rechazado. -¿Quién será ese tal Ranma que se atreve a robarme a una mujer...-

**continuará...**

Espero este fanfic sea de su agrado y les siga gustando la historia.

Me gustaría agradecer a MATT y a Bio-Impacto por el apoyo que me brindan para seguir escribiendo esta historia, así como a stephano05 por haberme inspirado a hacer mi propia historia.


	6. Un nuevo oponente

Una vez que se logró retirar parcialmente esa sustancia pegajosa de la cara se levantó humillado por esa chica pero a la vez cautivado ya que nunca nadie lo había rechazado. -¿Quién será ese tal Ranma que se atreve a robarme a una mujer...-

La noche siguió su curso, casi todo estaba tranquilo ya que Happosai había estado robando prendas de las casas amparado por las sombras.

-Jejejejeje, mi colección cada vez se va haciendo más grande... ¡¿Oh pero que veo ahí?- Se dirigió muy rápido a su objetivo... -Vaya cocha, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-... Fue cuando sintió que una pequeña piedra le golpeaba en la cabeza...

-Veo que ni alejándome de usted me libraré de su presencia.-

-O Ranma, ¿Por qué me agredes si no estoy haciendo nada malo?- El maestro estaba más que confundido al encontrar al chico ahí, ya que se imaginaba estaría entrenando en las montañas como era su costumbre... -Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Al voltear a verlo nuevamente ve que él tiene en su mano la prenda interior que intentaba robar... -Veo que ya te interesas en lo mismo que tu maestro, estoy tan orgulloso-

Ranma al ver que el maestro ponía una gran cara, tiró la prenda al suelo... -¡No es lo que parece viejo libidinoso!... Simplemente le arrebaté lo que no es suyo.- Cruzo sus manos y volteó la mirada.

-Entonces si no robas prendas. ¿Qué haces aquí y porque no has llegado a casa?, imaginé que estarías en algún duro entrenamiento.-

-No, ahora viviré aquí con mi madre...-

-¿Entonces esas braguitas eran de tú m...-

-Cierre el pico viejo libidinoso, ¡No dejaré que venga a molestar y menos en la noche!- Entonces Ranma le intentó dar un golpe al maestro Happosai, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Qué no aprendiste desde la última vez que aún no estás a mi nivel? Creo que tendré que darte una lección.- Al momento que el maestro iba a atacar a Ranma, este se echó agua fría ya que iba preparado, puesto que al oír los pasos que lo hicieron salir en primer lugar había imaginado que se trataba de aquel viejo...

-Mire maestro, ¿Qué le parece esto?.- Ranma que ya estaba convertido en mujer, freno el ataque del maestro al momento de descubrirse el torso y mostrarle a este sus pechos.

-¡Pero qué vista tan hermosa!- Trato de tocarle los pechos, pero Ranma aprovecho que iba con la guardia ya baja y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente...

-Bien, creo que dejará de molestar almenos por un rato...- Una vez dicho esto se acomodo la camiseta que acostumbra usar para dormir, tomo al maestro y puso a Happosai en un balde de basura comunitario que estaba a unos 500mts de su casa. Una vez hecho esto se regresó a su casa y una vez adentro se dirigió al cuarto de su madre. -Al menos sigue dormida y no se despertó con todo ese alboroto, eso es bueno- cerró lentamente y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un rato más.

No habían pasado ni dos horas de todo eso, cuando entre los pedazos de basura algo empezó a moverse lentamente hasta salir disparado...

-Maldito Ranma, hacerme esto a mi es inaceptable. Pero ya la pagará muy caro- Y algo adolorido y apestoso se dirigió de nuevo a casa de los Tendo para descansar y pensar cómo es que se vengaría...

-Ranma, ya es hora de que despiertes y te alistes.- Una vez dicho esto, Nodoka abrió las ventanas del cuarto de su hijo.

-¿Segura que ya es hora madre?- Dijo Rama mientras se ponía una almohada encima para cubrirse de los rayos del sol que le daban de lleno en la cara.

-Querido Ranma, no querrás verme enojada, ¿O sí?- Al oír esto Ranma se levanto como de rayo.

-Bien, ya estoy listo.- Sentía aún los ojos pesados

-Bien hijo, te esperaré allá abajo, y por cierto, no me gusta verte en ese estado...- Entonces Ranma se miró en el espejo que estaba en su habitación "Demonios, olvidé echarme agua caliente", pero antes de que diese media vuelta, su madre ya había salido de su habitación. Se dirigió como pudo al baño y se dio rapidamente un baño, se vistió y se dirigió a con su madre para desayunar.

-Nunca me había levantado tan temprano.-

-Pues ya es tiempo que lo hagas que debes aprovechar completamente el día. Pero anda, come tu comida que se enfría.-

Ambos comieron un poco de Udon mientras platicaban un poco.

-Me debo ir a la escuela. Te veo en la tarde.-

-Bien hijo, hasta luego.- Una vez que salió por la puerta Nodoka vio los platos que habían en la mesa, por lo menos unos 15... -Había olvidado que come demasiado- Entonces con pesadez empezó a limpiar las cosas -Debo hablar con el acerca de sus modales a la hora de comer...-

Ranma iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela cuando fue frenado por una voz.

-¡Wow Ranma! Nunca pensé verte tan temprano despierto y camino a la escuela...-

-Hola Akane, pues mi madre fue a despertarme.-

-Ya veo, y por cierto, ¿Como está la "tía" Nodoka?-

-Muy bien, feliz como siempre-

-Eso es bueno- Akane contesto con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían hacia la escuela y continuaban la plática.

Al llegar a la escuela entraron al salón y los pocos que estaban ahí se notaban demasiado sorprendidos de ver a Ranma tan temprano.

-¿Enserio eres tú Ranma?- Preguntaba Hiraku Gosunkugi lleno de dudas mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza y sacaba fotografías

-¡Sí, si lo soy! ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!- Gritó Ranma mientras le arrebataba la cámara.

-Pero que humor tienes cuando no duermes- Ranma lo ignoró y esperó a que la clase empezara.

-Hola muchachos, siento el retraso pero hoy el director me llamó por teléfono y decidio que adelantaría 2 semanas las vacaciones, por lo tanto ya no vendrán la siguiente semana- No se hicieron esperar los gritos de felicidad. -¡Guarden silencio jóvenes delincuentes!- Y todos callaron al momento de ver que la maestra sacaba una pequeña moneda de su bolsillo. -Entonces, sin más interrupciones hoy haremos la primer parte de su examen final... ¡Y quien haga ruido se las verá conmigo!- Todos quedaron pasmados al escuchar esa noticia, pero no les quedó de otra que poner a prueba sus conocimientos. Ranma estaba con la cabeza en la paleta de su banca mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza y pensaba como es que lo mataría su madre por su bajo aprovechamiento ya que no había estudiado nada puesto que planeaba hacerlo hasta el fin de semana.

-Bien Jóvenes, ya pueden empezar su examen.- Así estuvieron toda la clase tratando de resolverlo cuando sonó la campana que marcaba la hora de descanso. Una vez en el patio solo se veían caras preocupadas alrededor de la escuela. Ranma que estaba con Akane y Ukyo comiendo se percató que estaban contentas.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan alegres después de lo que pasó?-

Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos y después voltearon a verlo para decir al unísono -Es por eso que siempre te decíamos que estudiaras- Entonces Ranma bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota esperando a que terminara el receso.

-Oye Ukyo...-

-¿Qué sucede Ranchan?- Contestó Ukyo viendo que Ranma estaba desmoronado

-¿Podrías regalarme un Okonomiyaki para subirme los ánimos?.- Esa respuesta hizo que las dos chicas cayeran al suelo.

-Claro que si Ranma, toma- Ukyo se volvió a sentar y le pasó lo que había pedido, así continuaron los minutos hasta que tuvieron que regresar al salón.

-Bien chicos, espero que estén preparados para la segunda parte del examen- Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y continuaron con su prueba hasta que terminó la clase. -Ok, todos pasen sus pruebas y recuerden que mañana harán las dos últimas partes y que el viernes estarán los resultados. Espero que estudien- Todos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a sus casas.

-¡Ya se!, Me iré a vivir a las montañas y me convertiré en un ermitaño...- En ese instante Ranma recibió dos golpes en la cabeza a la vez.

-¡Deja de hablar tonterías!- Las dos chicas lo gritaron bien coordinadas.

-Pero saben que voy a reprobar y no sé que me haría mi madre-

-No te preocupes Ranchan, si quieres ven conmigo y te ayudaré a estudiar- Dijo Ukyo mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que tienes razón.-

-Pues bien, me retiro, pásenla bien- Akane contesto con un poco de celos y algo molesta mientras se alejaba

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- Pregunto Ukyo

-Créeme que nunca lo sabré... Pues bien, entonces vamos- Contesto Ranma y se dirigió con su amiga.

A la distancia estaba la chica amazona en su bicicleta entregando algunos pedidos de comida cuando vio a los jóvenes amigos caminando, lo cual despertó obviamente su instinto guerrero y estalló en un mar de celos, pero antes de acercarse se detuvo y se contuvo pues sabía que si hacía algo así haría enojar a Ranma, entonces se acercó a ellos...

-Ni hao Ainem- Shampoo saludó a Ranma con una sonrisa y de inmediato volteó a ver a Ukio y tuvo que contenerse... -Hola chica de la espátula, ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?-

-Voy con U-chan a estudiar un poco para mis exámenes.- Contesto Ranma a la pregunta.

-O ya veo, les deseo suerte a los dos- Entonces Shampoo se alejo y una vez al estar fuera de la vista de esos dos dio un golpe a un poste puesto que escuchar que Ranma le dijera U-chan a Ukyo le hacía sentir más celos de los que podía contener. Al momento de dar el golpe al poste, por la gran fuerza de la chica, lo partió en dos haciendo que este cayera, pero antes de que este tocase el suelo, se dio media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse...

-¡Auch!- Se escuchó un gran grito y la chica al asustarse de haber podido lastimar a alguien se regresó a donde había caído el poste cuando vio que en el suelo estaba un chico ya conocido.

-Ryouga, Ryouga, ¿Sigues vivo?- Preguntaba Shampoo mientras le picaba el pecho con un dedo continuamente.

-Argh, ¿Qué paso?, Yo iba caminando tranquilamente y solo sentí un gran golpe.- Entonces vio que Shampoo estaba riendo, -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-Lo siento Ryouga, no fue mi intención lastimarte jajajajajajaajaj- La chica no podía contener la risa de ver que Ryouga seguía sobándose la cabeza y tenía un gran hematoma (chichón) en la cabeza.

-No hay problema, por cierto ¿Has visto a Ranma?- Entonces Shampoo dejó de reír y se dio media vuelta para contestar seria.

-Está en casa de Ukyo. Hasta luego- Tomó su bicicleta y se alejó.

-Que chica tan más extraña. En fin debo continuar mi ca...- No pudo terminar la frase cuando fue alcanzado por una gran cantidad de agua fría.

-Ya te he dicho que no arrojes agua por la ventana- se acercó la madre a su pequeño hijo de 3 años para ver si no había mojado a nadie. -Bueno, almenos esta vez solo fue a un pequeño cerdito- y cerró la ventana de su apartamento.

-"Diantres, ahora como segui..."

-¡P-chan, ¿Donde te habías metido?!- Akane tomó al cerdito muy feliz de haberlo encontrado por casualidad.

-"Akane"- Pensaba el pequeño cerdito mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de la joven peliazul y se alejaban hacía la casa de la chica.

Mientras tanto en Uchan´s...

-No Ranma, así no es, mira, pon atención en está ocasión que si no aprendes ya no tendrás más comida gratis aquí-. Entonces Ranma al escuchar eso se asustó y empezó a poner más atención que cuando practicaba alguna nueva técnica. Así pasó el día cuando se abrió la puerta del restaurant. -Vete con cuidado Ranma y sigue practicando que ya casi lo aprendes-

-Gracias U-chan, hasta mañana- El joven se alejó y continuó su camino, pero como iba tratando de recordar lo que había visto con su amiga no se percato que había gente a su alrededor e inevitablemente chocó con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, estúpido!- Se levantó del suelo el joven Ayumu mientras veía con desprecio al joven de la coleta.

-Lo siento, no iba fijándome en el camino- Ranma continuó su camino saltando de techo en techo para así evitar lastimar a alguien.

-Ja, imbécil, espero no volver a encontrarlo-...

-¡Hey Ranma, no te vayas!, demonios, demasiado tarde- Renegaba Hiroshi cuando alguien lo volteó bruscamente

-Oye tu soquete, ¿Acaso ese tonto era Ranma?-

-Sí, el es Ranma Saotome- Contesto temblorosamente Hiroshi pues Ayumo le había dado miedo, entonces Ayumu se quedo viendo hacia los techos de las casas...

-Así que ese perdedor es el que está con Shampoo, pues bien, le enseñaré como son las cosas aquí...- Regresó su mirada al joven asustado y vio que el aún llevaba el uniforme de su escuela y se grabó el nombre.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Nodoka.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Lo siento madre, pero fui con Ukyo a estudiar para mis exámenes- y así le comento acerca de los nuevos planes de su director.

-Ya veo, pues suerte y para la próxima avísame si es que llegaras tarde-

-Sí, lo siento.- Ambos cenaron y fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo se repitió, Ranma se levantó temprano, llegó temprano a la escuela junto con Akane, hicieron las pruebas y esperaron a que se terminaran las clases.

-No creo poder pasar de año...-

-Vamos Ranma no seas tan pesimista- Contestó Ukyo tocándole un hombro -Además, lo que venía era exactamente lo que habíamos estudiado-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.-

-Animo Ranma, además, si no pasas podrás ser barrendero- Dijo Akane mientras reía y sostenía a P-chan, pero el comentario también hizo que Ukyo riera y que Ranma bajara la cabeza...

-Así que tu eres Ranma Saotome, eres tan patético- Los tres chicos observaban al joven que estaba parado al frente

-Bueno, veo que te entretendrás mucho con tu nuevo amigo, así que hasta mañana que yo llevo prisa- Akane se alejó pasando de largo al joven, el cual quedó aún más sorprendido -"No puede ser que dos chicas no se fijen en mi"- Y empezó a cerrar los puños...

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Ranma con cara de no entender que era lo que pasaba

-Mi nombre es Ayumu, y hoy voy a enseñarte quien soy- Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, alguien detuvo todo.

-Ranma Saotome, espero que estés preparado para que el gran rayo azul te venza y así pueda reclamar la mano de la joven Tendo y liberar de tu yugo a la diosa de los cabellos de fuego-

-¡¿Y tu quien eres?!- Gritó Ayumu mientras encaraba a Kuno Tatewaki.

-Deja presentarme, soy el superior Kuno, campeón de kendo y representante de la prestigiosa escuela Furinkan, así que apartate muchachito ya que verás a un hombre pelear contra ese farsante- dijo esto mientras respondía la mirada y señalaba a Ranma.

-Estos dos están demasiado locos, y eso que a uno no lo conozco- dijo Ranma

-Creo que tienes razón- Contestó Ukyo

-Mejor tu aléjate si no quieres salir herido- Dijo Ayumu mientras empujaba a Kuno

-Bien, no sabes en lo que te has metido- Kuno respondió a la agresión y empezó a pelear contra su nuevo contrincante ganando no fácilmente, pero sin mucha dificultad.

-Wow, nunca había visto que ganaras una pelea- Dijo Ranma en un tono burlón mientras le aplaudía.

-Ahora es tu turno Saotome- Kuno corrió hacia Ranma y este lo recibió con un golpe que lo dejo noqueado.

-Vámonos Ukyo- La chica respondió un sí con la cabeza mientras se alejaban del lugar, y al pasar al frente del nuevo oponente de Ranma este lo vio y movió negativamente la cabeza pensando en lo patético que podrá ser alguien para perder contra Tatewaki.

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras Ukyo trataba de consolar a Ranma.

-Bien, ya debo irme a casa, cuídate Ukyo-

-Hasta luego Ranma-

Cuando el chico ya se hallaba a una distancia considerable, Ukyo se dirigió hacia su casa.

Ranma se encontraba caminando comiendo una manzana que bajó de un árbol dirigiéndose a su casa cuando...

-¡Vuelva aquí con nuestras cosas!- Ranma volteo y vio al maestro que estaba siendo perseguido por varias chicas.

-Hola discípulo, toma, te dejo un pequeño regalo- Y el maestro le dejó una de las dos bolsas que llevaba consigo y Ranma aún sin comprenderlo fue arrollado por todas esas chicas mientras lo golpeaban.

-¡Devuélvenos nuestras cosas degenerado!... miren, nos han engañado- comento una de las chicas ya que al momento de sacar las cosas de la bolsa cayeron solo algunas ramas y hojas -¡Maldito viejo, nos la ha vuelto a hacer!- y todas se retiraron refunfuñando dejando al chico bastante mal herido.

-Hola chico, veo que te divertiste con mis amigas- El maestro se sentó al frente del chico mientras fumaba de su pipa.

-Argh, ¿Por qué hizo eso?- Ranma se trató de levantar del suelo pero no pudo ya que tener a 40 chicas encima de él era demasiado.

-Tómalo como venganza por lo de ayer en la madrugada, así no volverás a intervenir en mis hobbies- y dicho esto se alejo con su bolsa llena de ropa íntima.

-Maldito Happosai, pero ya verá con quien se ha metido- Refunfuñaba el joven Saotome mientras caminaba apoyado por una gruesa rama.

-¡Por dios Ranma! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?- Gritó Kasumi al verlo en ese estado, ya que lo había encontrado en el camino de sus compras

-Hola Kasumi, tuve un problema con el maestro, pero no es nada-

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?! Ven, te llevaré con el doctor Tofu-

-No hay problema Kasumi, estoy bien- Ranma se puso demasiado nervioso ya que sabía que el doctor Tofu a lado de Kasumi era una malísima combinación, pero al ver la cara de Kasumi y sus ganas de ayudar, no le quedó otra opción que terminar aceptando.

Una vez llegando...

-Espera aquí Ranma, iré a por el doctor- Entonces Kasumi entró al consultorio dejando a Ranma sentado en la sala de espera con una cara de pánico más que de dolor. En unos pocos segundos se empezaron a escuchar varias cosas caerse y romperse...

-¡Claro que si Kasumi! Arreglare a Ranma en un segundo- El doctor se dirigía hacia el joven sosteniendo un martillo.

-Es usted muy gracioso doctor- Kasumi dijo entre risas mientras veía acercarse al doctor .

-¿Eso crees Kasumi?- Al momento de voltearla a ver estiró la mano que sostenía el martillo y Ranma apenas pudo esquivarlo. Después de ver que Kasumi le asentía, el doctor se dirigió a Ranma y empezó a "curarle", pero como resultado, además de los golpes acabó con el cuello torcido, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Ranma se o reacomodó, entonces el doctor volvió con él y lo empezó a vendar de pies a cabeza y lo dejo en una cama.

-Gracias por ayudar a Ranma doctor, lo veo más tarde cuando le traiga algo de comer-

-Si Kasumi vete con cuidado- Y el doctor empezó a despedirse dándole la mano... a Betty.

-Si doctor, es usted muy simpático- Y una vez dicho esto salió del consultorio mientras reía en voz baja por lo visto en aquel consultorio.

Ya pasado un buen rato, aproximadamente 30 minutos, el doctor entró al consultorio y vio a Ranma envuelto con varias vendas.

-¿Pero que te pasó muchacho?-

-Nada doctor, lo que pasa es que me golpearon varias chicas-

-Ya veo, pero ese no es motivo para que juegues a vendarte, ven, déjame ayudarte- El doctor empezó a retirarle los vendajes, le revisó todo y lo mandó a su casa simplemente con una pomada desinflamatoria.

-Gracias doctor, pásela bien-

-Hasta luego Ranma, y ya no te metas en más problemas-.

-Vaya, el doctor sí que es salvaje cuando Kasumi está cerca, pero ya me siento mejor, así que no me puedo quejar- Continuó su camino, que se había vuelto una completa odisea para así poder llegar por fin a casa.

-¡¿Qué te pasó hijo?!- Preguntó Nodoka

-No te preocupes madre, fue obra del maestro Happosai-

-Está bien, se que eres fuerte y nada te pasará. Bien, acompáñame a hacer la compra- Ranma asintió y se dirigieron al mercado a comprar los alimentos para que durasen hasta la siguiente semana.

Mientras se hallaban comprando arroz, Ranma vio que Shampoo se acercaba al mismo puesto para comprar suministros para el Neko Hanten.

-Ni hao señora-

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿Usted?- y así empezaron una plática mientras Ranma se daba cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado. Cuando Nodoka fue a otro puesto a comprar más cosas el chico se acercó a la joven amazona.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me estas ignorando?-

-No lo sé, le puedes preguntar a la chica espátula...- Shampoo se empezó a alejar.

-Vaya, parece que hoy es día en el que todos deben enojarse conmigo- y empezó a alcanzar a su madre cuando unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo detuvieron.

-Lo siento Ainem, no puedo enojarme contigo-

-Shampoo, me estas ahorcando- La chica lo soltó apenada.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, además, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?...- Entonces la madre de Ranma se acercó a ambos jóvenes y al verlos platicando solo dijo.

-Listo Ranma, ya tengo todo, vámonos.-

-Si madre. Hasta luego Shampoo- La chica vio que se alejaban y después de dar un largo suspiro continuó sus compras.

Una vez en casa todo continuó normal y muy rápidamente se hizo de noche, y sin ningún contratiempo fueron los dos a descansar, aunque Ranma estaba preocupado por sus resultados que saldrían mañana.

Al día siguiente...

-Vamos Ranma, ya levántate, hoy es el último día de clase, no seas holgazán- Nodoka movía a su hijo mientras este refunfuñaba de no quererse levantar, pero al final tuvo que ceder.

-Bien madre, tienes razón.- Se dirigió como de costumbre al baño y después de un rápido baño y desayunar se dirigió a clases. En el camino, al igual que los últimos dos días, encontró a Akane en el camino.

-¿Preparado para tus resultados?- Ranma la volteó a ver con una cara seria lo cual provocó la risa de la chica.

-¡No te burles!-

-Lo siento- y solo bajo la cabeza tratando de parar la risa y ponerse más sería.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, casi topando con las puertas, se encontraron a su amiga Ukyo.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Ukyo- Solo contestó Akane ya que Ranma estaba demasiado preocupado de lo que pudiese obtener. Una vez en el salón esperaron a la maestra Hinako la cual llegó muy tarde y nuevamente con la cara batida de cuanto dulce se puedan imaginar.

-Chicos, como saben hoy termina un curso más. Fue un placer tenerlos como alumnos y espero verlos el próximo ciclo, aunque sé que algunos regresarán a este mismo salón- Cuando dio esas últimas palabras volteó a ver a Ranma con una cara de decepción, haciendo que este solo pusiera su cara contra el escritorio. Así fue llamando uno por uno a todos hasta que llego el turno del joven Saotome.

-Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Ambos sabemos que no eres el chico más brillante de la escuela...- Al escuchar eso, solo imaginaba las burlas que obtendría y que decepcionaría a su familia y amigos, pero la maestra Hinako continuó. -Pero lo más gratificante es ver cuando un chico deja de jugar y hace sus deberes, espero los próximos años no te quedes en la cuerda floja... Has pasado- Al escuchar ello se sintió con un ego aún mayor y se dirigió a su lugar con una cara demasiado sonriente. Al termino de la clase la maestra se despidió mientras sacaba de su bolsita unos dulces y, mientras los devoraba, salía del salón seguida por todos los chicos que estaban deseosos de empezar sus bien merecidas vacaciones.

-Vaya, te felicito Ranchan-

-Gracias Ukyo, no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda- y la abrazó mientras la cargaba, escena que no le agrado para nada a Akane, ya que sentía que si a alguien le debía dar el crédito sería a ella.

-Bien cuídense ustedes dos y hasta luego- Se fue a casa rápidamente dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-U chan, debo retirarme, gracias por todo- La abrazó nuevamente y después de darle un beso en la frente como agradecimiento se alejó mientras la chica le hacía señas de despedida.

Ranma se encontraba corriendo cuando en su camino encontró a Shampoo sentada viendo niños jugar, entonces se acercó para contarle su buena nueva más que para saludarla.

-Shampoo debo contarte algo-

-Ni hao Ranma, dime, ¿Qué pasa?- Entonces Ranma empezó a contar con emoción lo que había pasado en la escuela cuando una voz poco conocida interrumpió

-Veo que aún no entiendes lo que te quise decir ayer- Dijo Ayumu acercándose a ambos chicos. -Es mejor que te vayas si no quieres acabar lastimado chiquillo-

-¿Lastimado? Mejor vete tú que Kuno llegará en cualquier momento y te derrotará nuevamente- Entonces Shampoo volteó a ver con incredulidad a Ranma.

-¿Es cierto que ese debilucho lo derrotó?- Y al ver que Ranma asentía empezaron a burlarse.

-Digan todo lo que quieran, pero hoy no vendrá tu amiguito para poder ayudarte ya que lo he dejado en su lugar, y una vez que te haya derrotado invitare a la chica a una romántica cita para que sienta lo que es estar con un hombre y no con un despojo-

-¿Enserio, crees que voy a dejar que Shampoo vaya con un tarado como tú?- Shampoo al escuchar esas palabras de Ranma se puso roja, nerviosa y feliz, ya que veía que en verdad le preocupaba. -Y ¿Cómo conseguiste derrotar a Kuno?-

-Jajajaja, demasiado fácil diría yo-

**FLASBACK**

_-Oye Kuno, quiero proponerte algo- Dijo Ayumu mientras entraba al lugar de entrenamiento de los alumnos de Kendo de Furinkan._

_-No tengo nada que arreglar contigo, es más, debes pagar por tu osadía de interrumpir las clases.- Kuno se preparaba a atacarlo nuevamente cuando se detuvo bruscamente._

_-Mira esto, podrían ser tuyas si es que no vuelves a intervenir entre Ranma y yo- Y le mostró unas fotos de la chica pelirroja que había comprado a Nabiki, ya que al oír a kuno referirse a una pelirroja el día que pelearon pensó que sería buena idea atacarlo de esa manera._

_-Mi diosa del cabello de fuego... Es un trato; Ahora vete que debo contemplar su hermosura...-_

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

-Así que como habrás oído, nadie podrá intervenir, pero como se que tú eres también más fuerte no pelearas contra mi.- Entonces gritó el nombre de Toru. Los niños que estaban en el parque salieron corriendo al ver a un monstruoso hombre de más de 2 metros de altura, más de 200 kilos entre grasa y músculo y con cara de pocos amigos. -Ranma, te presento a tú oponente, Toru, el es Ranma. Ranma, el es Toru, el guardaespaldas principal de mi familia y el hombre más fuerte de la tierra. Ahora sabrás con quien te has metido.-

Ranma al ver al gigantesco hombre sintió un ligero escalofrío ya que suponía que su adversario no sería nada fácil de derrotar.

-Shampoo, ve a casa, yo me encargaré de esto-

-¡No Ranma, me quedaré contigo para apoyar!- Entonces la chica puso su guardia de pelea lista para apoyar al joven cuando este se puso en frente de ella.

-Bien, entonces quédate, pero por favor no interfieras en la pelea, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo- A Shampoo solo le quedo asentir y sentarse para ver la pelea.

Ranma corrió hacia su oponente y de un salto alcanzo a darle una patada en la cara esperando así desequilibrarlo, pero vio que el hombro ni siquiera se movió medio milímetro. -"Demonios, es más fuerte de lo que imagine"- Ranma siguió atacando pero Toru solo se quedaba parado recibiendo los golpes que parecían no hacerle ni cosquillas.

-Bien Toru, demuéstrale de que eres capaz- Pero Toru seguía inmóvil, hasta que vio que una patada de Ranma se dirigía hacia su cara y agarró el pie de Ranma, lo elevó como si se tratase de un muñeco de felpa y lo azotó violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡Ranma!- Gritó Shampoo y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba el chico tirado en el suelo muy preocupada pues la fuerza del impacto había sido desorbitante -¡¿Ranma, estás bien?!- Gritó Shampoo entre lagrimas cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el rostro.

-No conocía ese lado de ti Shampoo- Entonces le quito una lágrima del rostro y se reincorporo muy difícilmente. -Aléjate de la pelea que puedes salir lastimada- Ranma se volvió a poner en guardia.

-Vaya, veo que es un chico muy resistente, lástima que hoy morirá jajajajajajajaja. ¡Toru, acaba de una vez con él!-

-Si señor Ayumu- Contestó con una voz muy gruesa y empezó a acercarse a Ranma.

-¡No seguirás peleando en esa condición! Ranma, por favor entiende- Shampoo no podría contener el llanto ya que sabía que si ese hombre ponía una mano de nuevo en Ranma lo destruiría.

-Confía en mi Shampoo, solo confía.- Ranma empezó a correr hacia el gigantón cuando este le aventó un golpe, pero aunque fuera demasiado fuerte, su gran altura y peso lo hacían lento, cosa que Ranma aprovecharía. Empezó a esquivar sus ataques mientras hacía una espiral en el suelo... -Oye tu cara de mandril, espero que tu obesa panza te deje ver hacia abajo, eres un inútil, un tonto, una basura...- Ranma le decía todas estas cosas pues quería que su oponente soltara aún más calor por el enojo que estaba produciendo, lo cual funciono a la perfección... -Hiryu Shoten Ha- Un enorme remolino empezó a tomar lugar levantando al gran toru por los aires y terminó aventándolo a una gran altura. Tanto así que tardo más de 15 segundos en tocar el piso.

Al caer, cayó sobe un tubo de construcción destruyéndolo completamente con su enorme cuerpo y quedando enterrado entre los escombros. El estruendo hizo que varios animalitos que estaban cerca del lugar empezaran a correr, entre ellos varios gatos que lo primero que vieron fue a Ranma y se subieron sobre él.

Ayumu estaba más que sorprendido de lo que acababa de presenciar. -No es posible que hayan derrotado a Toru- lo repetía incansablemente entre tartamudeos cuando vio que los escombros de los tubos empezaban a levantarse para mostrar así a un Toru con la ropa desgarrada, varias heridas pero más furioso que nunca.

-¡Aplastaré tu cráneo como si fuera una manzana!- Se acercó corriendo a Ranma cuando escucho unos maullidos y vio a los gatitos correr mientras estos maullidos iban creciendo con intensidad. Toru se detuvo confundido al ver que Ranma se paraba sobre sus pies y manos y le acicalaba mientras daba unos leves maullidos. -¿Pero qué demonios?-

-"Ahora Ranma será imparable con el Neko-ken"- Shampoo pensó con emoción ya que en esa forma aumentaban considerablemente sus fuerzas.

Toru se acercó a Ranma con una cara de duda al ver al chico comportándose de esa manera, pero al dar un paso piso una varita de madera haciendo que esta se rompiera, provocando así un ruido que alerto a Ranma, el cual le salto a la cara y empezó a golpear y arañar en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡Bájate de mi cara mocoso!- Pero toru no se lo podía quitar ya que su cuerpo no le permitía alcanzarse bien la cara. hizo un último esfuerzo y logro tomar a Ranma por su trenza, lo jaló y lo aventó contra una pared haciendo que su cuerpo la rompiera en mil pedazos y provocando que saliera de su trance.

-Aaahhhhhhhh- Gritó del dolor mientras se volvía a incorporar. -Pensé que nunca usaría esta técnica pero no tengo más remedio. Solo espero que mi cuerpo lo resista- Se puso no en su posición de pelea usual, sino que puso sus brazos estirados, abrió un poco las piernas, formando con su cuerpo una forma de estrella mientras veía que Toru se acercaba rápidamente para dar el último golpe. Cuando estuvo a unos 3 metros del chico ya preparándose para dar el golpe final, Ranma gritó el nombre de su técnica. -¡AKE NO MYŌJŌ!- Del cuerpo de Ranma empezó a desprenderse una luz azulada que envolvía a ambos peleadores, dando a los pocos segundos una fuerte explosión que lanzó hacia una enorme pared de concreto a Toru. Toru después del impacto trato de reincorporarse pero ya se habían acabado las fuerzas por lo que cayó de nuevo al suelo quedando inconsciente. En cuanto a Ranma, el seguía de pie pero con la ropa casi destrozada y con heridas en casi todo su cuerpo dejando al pobre chico casi noqueado. Al ver que su oponente se encontraba derrotado sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente y se desplomó bruscamente lo cual no pasó inadvertido por Shampoo que fue de inmediato a tratar de reanimarlo cuando Ayumu intervino en su camino. -Bueno, creo que ambos fueron derrotados preciosa, lo cual nos deja solos a no...- Shampoo que no pudo contener su ira un segundo más le dio un golpe con tal fuerza que lo saco volando por los aires y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su amado temiéndose lo peor... pero al acercarse más vio que este aún respiraba pero con demasiada dificultad lo cual la asustó pues el chico estaba demasiado débil y no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin que alguien lo ayudase. Lo cargó y lo llevó a con el doctor Tofu para que lo ayudara.

CONTINURÁ...

Gracias nuevamente a Bio-ompacto por darme ánimos para continuar con esta historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu completo agrado.


	7. Un inconveniente

Inconveniente

-Bueno, creo que ambos fueron derrotados preciosa, lo cual nos deja solos a no...- Shampoo que no pudo contener su ira un segundo más le dio un golpe con tal fuerza que lo saco volando por los aires y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su amado temiéndose lo peor... pero al acercarse más vio que este aún respiraba pero con demasiada dificultad lo cual la asustó pues el chico estaba demasiado débil y no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin que alguien lo ayudase. Lo cargó y lo llevó a con el doctor Tofu para que lo ayudara.

Shampoo se hallaba corriendo por los tejados de las casas de Nerima cuando vio pasar frente a ella una rápida sombra, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera en guardia.

-No te preocupes Ranma, sea lo que sea te…- Entonces, antes de que Shampoo pudiera hacer algo, la sombra se reveló…

-¿Qué haces en los techos corriendo y cargando al yerno?- Preguntó Cologne mientras veía a Shampoo con cara de intriga.

-¡Bisabuela! Me habías espantado… Ranma está mal herido y he de llevarlo con el doctor Tofu para que lo ayude-

-mmmmm, creo que lo mejor es que lo traigas conmigo.-

-Pero…-

-Confía en mi Shampoo.- La chica no tuvo otra alternativa y se dirigió al Neko Hanten.

Una vez ahí, Shampoo llevó a Ranma a su cuarto, lo dejó en la cama y salió para dejar sola a su abuelita con el joven.

La chica estuvo esperando a que su bisabuela terminará de verlo, pero, obviamente, estaba impaciente y trataba de calmar los nervios limpiando, caminando, leyendo alguna revista, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Bisabuela!, ¿El estará…?-

-No te preocupes, saldrá de está-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Si hubiese sido una persona común ya habría muerto antes, pero él es muy fuerte. Pero dime, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para quedar en ese estado?- Cologne escuchaba atenta el relato acerca de la pelea.

-Vaya, es impresionante la fuerza que el yerno ha obtenido-

-¿Enserio piensas eso?-

-Para resistir una paliza así debe serlo… Aunque esa técnica que mencionaste que uso para acabar con su oponente, nunca la había escuchado. Es interesante.- Shampoo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de su bisabuela, pero sobre todo por saber que Ranma se pondría bien.

-Shampoo, creo que es mejor que vayas por la madre de Ranma y le avises que está aquí-

-¿A su madre?-

-Sí, tú me comentaste que vive nuevamente con ella, y ella debe saber qué es lo que ocurrió. Yo cuidaré al yerno- Shampoo aceptó y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la casa de Nodoka.

Una vez llegando a la casa, tocó el timbre esperando que abrieran...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Akane que era invitada en casa de la madre de Ranma

- Eso mismo te pregunto, pechos planos- Entonces empezaron a irradiar ira a través de sus ojos...

-Ohh, Akane, gracias por abrir por mí la puerta- Nodoka salió para ver quién era y se alegró de ver a Shampoo. -¡Pero qué sorpresa Shampoo! Pasa por favor- La chica amazona debido al rencor que tiene con la chica Tendo, entró a la casa olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

-Y dime Shampoo, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien señora, gracias- Akane, mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, la miraba con desprecio ya que había interrumpido la charla que tenía con Nodoka.

-Veo que ustedes dos ya se conocían. Es bueno que ambas sean amigas- Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras que tenían un solo pensamiento. "¡¿Yo, amiga de esa granuja?! No, gracias" Y solo se observaban con una falsa sonrisa.

El tiempo continuó entre platicas, algunas miradas asesinas y risas fingidas por parte de las dos jóvenes.

-Vaya, ya es algo tarde y aún Ranma no ha llegado, supongo que estará con su amiga Ukyo- Al escuchar ese comentario, Shampoo se puso de pie rápidamente tirando la pequeña mesa en la que estaban.

-¡Ranma, que tonta, lo había olvidado!- Gritó Shampoo.

-¿Tonta tú? Que novedad- Shampoo hizo caso omiso al comentario de Akane y se dirigió hacia Nodoka.

-¿Por qué exclamaste el nombre de Ranma tan efusivamente? ¿Acaso ocurre algo?-

-Señora, Ranma está en mi casa...- Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, fue interrumpida por un estruendoso grito.

-¡QUÉ! ¡¿Qué hace Ranma en tú casa, es acaso otro de tus sucios trucos?!- Gritó Akane enfrentado cara a cara a Shampoo

-¡Nada de eso pechos planos!-

-Cálmense las dos, y Shampoo, dime, ¿Qué le pasó a Ranma?-

-Síganme y les contaré en el camino que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- Las dos jóvenes salieron de la casa seguidas por Nodoka.

-Ranma se enfrentó a un oponente muy fuerte que lo dejó mal herido y está siendo atendido por mi bisabuela en estos momentos- Dijo la chica amazona mientras se dirigían al Neko Hanten.

Una vez ahí...

-¡Bisabuela, ya llegue!- Gritó Shampoo al momento que entraba al restaurant/casa.

-Vaya jovencita, te has tardado demasiado. Y también veo que has traído a alguien más aparte de la madre de Ranma- La anciana comentó, cuando la madre de Ranma se le acercó.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo, está bien?-

-Está bien, aunque algo débil por la pelea. Por favor sígame- Cologne y Nodoka se alejaron pero la anciana fue detenida por Akane que la jalaba de una manga.

-¿Puedo verlo yo también?- Preguntó la chica Tendo con una notable preocupación en los ojos.

-Debes saber esperar jovencita- Las dos mujeres se alejaron mientras dejaban a ambas jovencitas en la planta baja.

-Tú no puedes pasar a ver a Ranma porque él es mi prometido. Es mejor que te vayas- Protesto Shampoo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-En eso te equivocas, porque, (tragó un poco de saliva para aclarar su garganta y continuó) porque ¡Ranma es mi prometido!- Termino de decir Akane al tiempo que ponía una cara de notable enojo.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Shampoo poniéndose en guardia dispuesta a atacar a su contrincante, quien obviamente, también se puso en posición de pelea.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento para estar peleando, deberían comportarse, almenos en estos momentos- Interrumpió Cologne mientras las observaba sentada en su bastón. Ambas bajaron sus respectivas guardias y se sentaron en lugares diferentes para esperar su turno de ver a Ranma.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, la madre de Ranma no bajaba y ambas chicas ya estaban desesperadas, no porque tardase ya que comprendían que era su hijo, sino porque tenían que estar en una misma habitación.

"Tonta Shampoo, yo se que tiene algo entre mangas y lo descubriré" Pensaba Akane sentada en una silla del Neko Hanten, viendo por la ventana mientras perdía su mirada en el ocaso.

-Gracias por toda su amabilidad de cuidar a Ranma, estoy segura que se pondrá bien- Se escuchó la voz de Nodoka mientras estrechaba la mano de la anciana en forma de agradecimiento. -Lo llevaré de inmediato a casa para que repose- Terminó esta frase, cuando la anciana replicó.

-Sé muy bien que desea estar con su hijo, pero lo mejor es que no se mueva de su posición hasta que despierte. Si gusta, puede quedarse aquí para cuidarlo hasta que se reponga-

-Bien, entiendo. Mejor seguiré en contacto porque siento no ayudaré en mucho estando aquí, además, sé que puedo, y debo, confiar en usted. Pase una excelente noche- Contestó Nodoka mientras terminaba de estrechar la mano de la anciana y se despedía de Shampoo y Akane.

-Jovencita, sígueme- Dijo Cologne señalando a Akane, cosa que a Shampoo no le pareció, e incluso hizo gestos de desprecio hacia las palabras que su bisabuela decía. Cuando vio que se alejaban solo pudo pensar "Vaya abuelita, me pregunto de qué lado estarás..."

-Bien, me retiro para que estén a solas- Cologne cerró la puerta mientras dejaba a la chica Tendo en el cuarto. Una vez que bajó las escaleras...

-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó con bastante disgusto Shampoo.

-Solo confía en mí, que no en balde tengo más de 2 siglos de vida- Respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Bien, solo que... Ahora no quiero usar ninguna artimaña porque sería como siempre, contraproducente- Dijo Shampoo mientras se sentaba, dejando a la anciana un poco sorprendida ante ese comentario que nunca creyó escuchar, ya que ella sabía que su bisnieta utilizaría cualquier cosa para conseguir a Ranma.

-Como te dije, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y está vez sin necesidad de usar nada- Contestó Cologne mientras ponía una cara más seria.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente abuelita?-

-Cuando la chica se retire te lo diré, ahora solo espera.-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto.

Akane veía con sorpresa las heridas del joven Saotome, ya que eran varias y nunca lo había visto en un estado parecido.

-Ranma, por dios, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?.- Akane se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras seguía viendo al joven inconsciente esperando que abriera los ojos, que despertara, pero sabía que estaría bien, que solo necesitaba descansar. -"Lo bueno es que eres muy fuerte porque si no la historia sería muy diferente, tonto"- Akane puso su mano sobre la del chico y se puso a pensar en lo feroz que tuvo que ser su oponente para haberlo dejado en ese estado ya que nunca había pasado una pelea de unos vendajes por parte del Dr. Tofu.

Pasó rápidamente el tiempo cuando Cologne volvió al cuarto.

-Jovencita, creo que es mejor que dejemos a Ranma solo- La chica asintió, agradeció a la anciana y se dirigió a la salida para así, dirigirse a su casa.

Ya en el camino, Akane iba muy pensativa acerca de lo que había visto. "¿Por qué Ranma, por qué peleaste, qué fue lo que te obligó" Se decía una y otra vez, estaba realmente preocupada ya que no sabía si creer en la anciana de que estaría bien o desconfiar. Continuaba su camino cuando...

-¡Wow abuelita, eres un genio!- Shampoo gritó con emoción.

-Por eso te dije que confiaras en mi-

-El dicho tiene razón, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo-

-Así es querida ni... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Cologne frunciendo el seño.

-¡Nada abuelita, nada...!- Contestó Shampoo mientras movía las manos y la cabeza y una gran gota de sudor caía por su frente

-Eso espero- Dijo la anciana mientras recargaba su bastón en la cabeza de su nieta.

-Bien, creo que es mejor subir para cuidar del estado de Ranma- Shampoo subió las escaleras para dirigirse a con el joven guerrero.

Regresando con Akane.

Continuaba su camino cuando se detuvo repentinamente.

-Espera un momento, en primer lugar ¿Cómo sabe Shampoo que pasó con Ranma?- Los celos de Akane dejaron escapar un aura densa. -Ya sabía yo que se traía algo entre manos, pero cuando descubra que es ya verá...- cerró su puño fuertemente debido a la impotencia de no poder ir a encarar a Shampoo ya que en el estado en el que estaba Ranma podría ocasionarle algún daño. "Esperaré a que se recupere para atacar, pero que ni crea esa tonta que me alejaré..." Se dirigió a su casa rapidamente mientras trataba de imaginar los perversos planes de Shampoo.

-Hola Akane, bienvenida...- Saludó Kasumi a su hermana menor, pero esta se paso de largo, lo cual hizo que la hermana mayor sintiera una ligera tristeza. -¿Por qué todos siempre me pasan?- y se dirigió a la sala para ver un poco de televisión

Todos estaba tranquilo en la casa hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó.

-Vaya, seguramente Akane tuvo un maravilloso día- Dijo sínicamente Nabiki mientras veía a su padre y al señor Genma (panda en este caso) jugando una partida de shogi.

-Eso parece, pero ya se calmara más tarde-

-"Sí, así es"- Alzó un cartel el panda.

La única que parecía preocuparse, como siempre, era la hermana mayor, por lo que subió a buscar a su hermanita y tratar de tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto, en el Neko Hanten.

-¿Dónde, dónde estoy?- Empezaba a despertarse Ranma casi sin poderse mover, y cuando intento pararse vio que, además de estar muy débil, había algo recargado en su abdomen que se lo impedía. Estuvo tratando de ver que era por más de 30 minutos, hasta que por fin pudo visualizar a la chica de cabello purpura azulado. -Vaya, veo que me ha traído a su casa. Supongo la anciana habrá usado alguna de sus pócimas para curarme- Los ligeros movimientos que hizo, hicieron que Shampoo reaccionara y lo viera.

-¡Airen, despertaste antes de lo que la abuela pensó!- Exclamó con alegría mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente. -Espera aquí un momento, debo ir a decirle a mi bisabuela-

-Sí, además, no creo que pueda ir muy lejos- Contestó el joven con sarcasmo, pero antes de que la chica pudiese salir del cuarto, escuchó como alguien rompía la ventana y entraba una brisa fría a la recamara.

-Hohohohohohohohoh, Ranma mi amor, he venido a por ti para darte todos los cuidados que mereces-

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Preguntó Shampoo ya que la brisa no dejaba ver bien a su oponente

-Oh, lo siento, creo que mis pétalos no te dejan apreciar mi grandeza hohohohohohohoho- Kodachi se postró frente a la cama del chico y continuó. -Así que se una chica buena Shampoo y no te entrometas-

-¡¿Cómo es que supiste?!- Shampoo pregunto refiriéndose a lo sucedido con Ranma

-Eres muy ingenua, con el amor se puede saber todo... Y también con una pequeña ayudadita...- Kodachi le aventó a Shampoo unas fotos de Ranma en medio de la pelea, acostado en la cama siendo visitado por Nodoka, Cologne, Akane, Shampoo...

-¿Cómo demonios...?-

-Ahora mismo lo sabrás, ¡Sal de donde estés Sasuke!- Entonces, de entre las tejas del techo, se empezó a escuchar un sonido cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una teja se venció y el descuidado ninja, con tan buena suerte, en este caso para Kodachi, y mala para Shampoo, cayó sobre la cabeza de la joven amazona, dejando al pobre ninja desmayado y a la chica lastimada pues estaba agotada por haber estado cuidando a Ranma toda la tarde.

-Auch… Ya veo, estuviste espiándonos, pero no creas que dejaré que te lleves a Ranma-; el chico por su parte también se reincorporó para evitar una pelea entre ambas chicas y obviamente, escapar de Kodachi.

-¡Ranma, tú debes estar reposando!- Dijo Shampoo volteándolo a ver y perdiendo la atención en su enemiga, y por ello no vio cuando Kodachi lanzó una rosa que al dar en el suelo soltó un fuerte somnífero, dejando a ambos jóvenes inconscientes.

-Oh vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé... Bueno querido y amado Ranma, ya serás atendido como lo mereces.- Kodachi se acercó al joven Saotome, lo amarro de pies a cabeza, lo tomó y se fue corriendo con el chico en brazos y dando carcajadas de satisfacción ya que había logrado su cometido.

En poco tiempo, llegó a su casa, la enorme residencia de los Kuno, "Debo entrar sin que nos vean y así pueda estar tranquila con mi amado", así que entró rapidamente y se dirigió a una de las tantas recamaras que estaban disponibles, aunque claro, lo puso en un cuarto aledaño al suyo.

-Listo querido, ahora descansa en lo que hago los preparativos de la boda hohohohohohohoh- le quitó las cuerdas que lo amarraban, y como sabía que al despertar intentaría escapar, utilizo esas mismas para atarlo de pies y manos a la cabecera de la cama y a los soportes de esta, dejándolo así sin posibilidades de moverse cuando despertara. Una vez hecho eso, salió de la habitación corriendo mientras agitaba su listón de gimnasia.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Tendo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre hermanita? Te noto distante- Pregunto Kasumi que estaba bastante preocupada.

-Es esa Shampoo entrometida, nuevamente está planeando algo para llevarse a Ranma- Dijo Akane con un tono de frustración

-Ya veo, pero porque lo dices-

-Ranma está en casa de ella, fue mal herido en una pelea y la anciana lo estaba curando, pero la cosa es que se que Shampoo trae algo entre manos, pues fue la única que estaba con él al momento del combate-

-¿Pero Ranma está bien?- Preguntó Kasumi.

-Sí, el está bien, pero esa amazona ya empieza a colmarme la paciencia. Solo estoy esperando a que Ranma despierte para enseñarle a esa mujer-

-Bien hermanita, deberías descansar y despejar tu mente que ya mañana será un día diferente, ya lo veras- Kasumi salió del cuarto.

-Gracias hermanita, bien, le haré caso, descansaré un poco- Akane se cambió para ponerse su pijama, y cuando estaba dispuesta a dormir, empezó a escuchar unos golpecitos en la ventana. Tomo su espada de madera y se dirigió lentamente a su ventana, abrió las cortinas y la ventana de golpe y se preparaba para atacar a quien estuviera afuera (aunque suponía era el maestro Happosai intentando alguna de sus artimañas).

-¡Toma!- Dio un fuerte golpe que no dio a nada, y al ver más de cerca, se percato que P-chan estaba a un lado respirando enérgicamente y pálido por el susto que le metió la chica Tendo.

-Lo siento P-chan- Akane tomo entre sus brazos al cerdito y se fue a la cama con él. -Cedo travieso, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó a chica mientras daba una ligera bocanada de aire. Se tapo con las sabanas y antes de dormir exclamó en voz baja pero firme.

-Estúpida Shampoo, aunque Ranma por su parte, si quiere también puede quedarse con ella, si, los dos son unos tontos- al momento de decir eso, se secó una lágrima del rostro, lo cual dejó a P-chan pensativo mientras veía como la joven se quedaba dormida.

Una vez que la chica estaba en un sueño profundo, P-chan salió de entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño, no se inmuto al ver al señor Tendo en la tina, saltó en ella y al convertirse nuevamente en un chico salió.

-"Vaya, cada vez todo es más extraño"- Pensó el señor Tendo mientras veía alejarse al joven Hibiki.

Ryouga buscó su ropa y una vez vestido, se dirigió hacia el Neko Hanten.

-Pagarás caro tu insolencia Ranma, tú nunca aprenderás a respetar a alguien como Akane, es más, ella no te merece.- Pero como todos sabemos, Ryouga, que siempre se caracterizará por su gran sentido de la orientación, acabó en el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Vaya, pensé que el Neko Hanten estaba más cerca- Siguió su camino hasta que vio un gran letrero. "Está usted dejando Tokio, tenga un excelente día" -¡Carajo, volví a perderme! Odio mi sentido de orientación- Y cabizbajo siguió caminando esperando el destino lo pusiera en frente de Ranma.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Kuno

-Papi, no quiero que molestes a Ranma mientras sea mi invitado-

-Claro que no pequeña, solo cortaré su trenza y asunto arreglado- A escuchar esto, Kodachi soltó un aura de combate demasiado fuerte.

-Papi, te dije que no sea molestado...-

-Si preciosa, me alejaré de el- Dijo el director Kuno mientras se protegía con las manos...

-Así que aquí está el canalla de Saotome, irrumpiendo mi casa. ¡Ya verá!- Gritó Kuno mientras se dirigía corriendo a donde estaba el chico, pero su carrera fue frenada cuando algo entre sus pies le impidió continuar -¿Por qué usaste tu listón en mi Kodachi?-

-Kuno, querido hermanito, ¿Que no te das cuenta que si Ranma está aquí y se casa conmigo, (se sonroja) Akane y la chica pelirroja serían tuyas y nadie se podría interponer?-

-Bien, entonces lo dejaré en paz... por el momento- Kuno se alejó con una gran sonrisa pensando en aquellas hermosas chicas.

Kodachi salió de la gran sala de estar para redirigirse al cuarto donde había alojado al joven Saotome

-Vaya, por fin mi Ranma dormirá en mi casa, ¡Qué gran felicidad!- Se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación. -Mi querido Ranma, muy pronto tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre y te daré lo que ninguna de las otras podrá hohohohohohoho.- Antes de salir del cuarto, besó a Ranma en los labios y se alejó con una ligera pose de victoria.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer...

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano preciosa Akane?- Dijo el maestro Happosai mientras planchaba su colección y la perfumaba.

-A ningún lado en especial...- Akane salió de la casa mientras seguía pensando que era lo que Shampoo estaría planeando, y como era de suponerse, se dirigía hacia el Neko Hanten.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Akane a Cologne que ya estaba poniendo las mesas.

-Adelante jovencita, dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- La anciana al mirar a la cara a Akane supuso que iba a ver a su Yerno. -Oh, ¿vienes a ver a Ranma?-

-Sí- Dijo la chica soltando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano?- Preguntó Cologne mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Lo siento, supongo...-

-No te preocupes, solo preguntaba. Veo que estás muy al pendiente del Yerno- Interrumpió Cologne. -Solo espera que Shampoo despierte ya que se quedó cuidando al yerno-

-¡Qué!- Dijo Akane sorprendida, entonces pasó de largo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras impulsada por los celos "Ya verá Shampoo, cuando la vea voy a acabarla..."

-"Vaya, se ve que un gran espectáculo está a punto de comenzar"- Pensó Cologne mientras se dirigía al cuarto para ver en que acabaría el encuentro entre las dos chicas.

-¡Ranma!- Gritó Akane mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Shampoo y a Sasuke en el suelo dormidos y el cuarto hecho un desastre, pero por el fuerte estruendo entre el grito y el golpe, obligó a Shampoo a despertarse.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- Dijo la chica amazona mientras se levantaba.

-Eso mismo te pregunto, ¡¿Dónde está Ranma?!- Entonces la chica amazona volteó rapidamente y al ver que el chico no estaba y el cuarto lleno de pétalos y desordenado recordó.

-Kodachi- Fue lo único que pronunció la chica mientras salía por la ventana.

-¿Kodachi? ¡¿Qué tiene ella que ver? responde!... ¡Oye, espera!- Akane saltó también por la ventana para seguir a su oponente y tratar de comprender...

-Vaya, esto fue realmente sorpresivo... Creo que no saldrán las cosas como pensé por este contratiempo...- Dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba al joven ninja. -Oye tú, despierta- lo movió con su bastón hasta que Sasuke empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo la anciana, en ese momento Sasuke intentó escapar pero fue derribado por un ágil movimiento de Cologne. -Tú no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso.- Al no ver otra salida, el ninja acompaño a la anciana.

Mientras...

-¡Responde que pasó Shampoo!- Akane dijo jadeando pues había utilizado mucha fuerza para ponerse adelante de Shampoo y así detener su carrera.

-No es nada que te incumba pechos planos- Dijo la amazona también cansada, pero inmediatamente recordó todas las trampas que estaban dispuestas en la residencia de los Kuno, y supuso que Akane además de servirle de ayuda como car de cañón, podría deshacerse de ella. -Bien te diré... Kodachi entró ayer en la noche al cuarto, lanzo un somnífero y se llevó a Ranma-

-Bien, podrías haber empezado por ahí, te ayudaré a rescatar a Ranma de esa chiflada- Akane también tuvo el mismo pensamiento que su oponente, el deshacerse de ella, entonces gustosamente la siguió.

continuará...

Siento haberme demorado más que de costumbre, ya que por lo general subía dos capítulos por semana, pero en esta ocasión por la escuela, exámenes, guardias en hospital y más situaciones me fue imposible. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen mi fan fic.

Gracias a Andrea, José Luis, DarkZero-03, Matt, Bio-Impacto (ahora si lo escribí bien) y a Kachorro por sus comentarios. Espero les siga agradando la historia.


	8. La busqueda

-Bien, podrías haber empezado por ahí, te ayudaré a rescatar a Ranma de esa chiflada- Akane también tuvo el mismo pensamiento que su oponente, el deshacerse de ella, entonces gustosamente la siguió.

Mientras tanto en otra zona...

-He estado caminando toda la noche y no encuentro el camino- Se quejaba Ryoga mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro y veía el amanecer que alumbraba las colinas. -Bien, creo que debo seguir mi camino, al menos podré practicar y mejorar mis técnicas para cuando vea a Ranma-

Al seguir caminando empezó a darle hambre, por lo cual decidió armar su campamento y comer un poco; encendió una fogata y al sentarse sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía de Akane mal cortada en la parte donde aparecía Ranma dejando solo a la chica.

-Oh mi amada Akane. Me gustaría verte y decirte lo mucho que te amo... ¡Pero tú solo me ves como un amigo o como P-chan!- Empezó a cortársele la voz y a soltar pequeñas lágrimas. -¡Pero juro que haré que me ames ya que te demostraré que no soy como Ranma y que yo si te sabré tratar con respeto!, ya lo verás, solo debo decírtelo a la cara.- Ryoga presiono la foto sobre su pecho y empezó a imagina como sería su vida con ella, por lo cual olvido por completo la comida que estaba en el fuego provocando que esta se quemara, por lo cual tuvo que recoger sus cosas y continuar su camino "sin fin" mientras seguía pensando en la chica peliazul...

-¡Vamos, eres muy lenta!- Gritaba Shampoo a Akane que no podía seguirle el ritmo.

-"Demonios, el haberme esforzado antes para adelantarla me agotó rapidamente. ¿De dónde saca fuerzas ella?"- Se preguntaba Akane mientras la seguía lo más cerca posible, pero detuvo su marcha al ver que la amazona se detenía abruptamente.

-Veamos, debo ir a la izquierda o a la derecha...-

-¿Qué sucede, porque nos detuvimos?- preguntó Akane mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento

-Lo que pasa...-

-¿Si?- Akane la empezó a ver extrañada.

-Es que no recuerdo donde queda la casa de Kodachi- Ese comentario hizo que la joven Tendo se desplomara, y se levantó mientras veía incrédula a la joven amazona.

-¿Estas bromeando, cierto?-

-¡No bromearía con algo así! Además, solo he ido un par de veces a esa casa, es lógico que no recuerde el camino- Dijo Shampoo mientras ponía una cara pensativa y colocaba su mano en los labios tratando de recordar, y por otro lado, Akane la seguía observando mientras se quedaba pensando en cómo había corrido tras ella hacia ningún lugar en específico. -¿Es que acaso tengo algo o porque me ves tanto?- Le dijo la amazona mientras cambiaba su expresión y empezó a sostenerle la mirada.

-Eso quisieras tú, pero no eres tan importante. Pero cambiando de tema, yo sé donde es por lo que ahora tu tendrás que seguirme- Shampoo no tuvo otro remedio que acceder y empezó a correr atrás de Akane la cual sabía el camino de memoria después de haber tenido que enfrentarse en diversas ocasiones a Kuno, y no se hable de su hermana...

Mientras tanto en la gran residencia de Tatewaki.

-Argh, pero que gran dolor de cabeza tengo- Trató de tocarse la cara con las manos, pero notó que algo lo detuvo. -¿Pero qué demonios?- volteó lentamente la mirada y se percató que tanto pies como manos estaban amarrados, entonces trató de utilizar sus fuerzas para liberarse, ya que unas simples cuerdas no eran suficiente para detenerlo, o eso creía, ya que con la recuperación de la pelea y con el somnífero proporcionado por Kodachi estaba muy debilitado, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir forcejeando y tratar de escapar. -"Demonios, no puedo quitarme estas cosas y ya empezaron a lastimarme, pero lo más importante, ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!"- Ranma cesó sus intentos para descansar un poco y reponer algo de energías.

-¡Oh Ranma mi amor, veo que ya has despertado. Espero hayas dormido plácidamente!- Gritaba Kodachi mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kodachi?-

-Oh Ranma tontito, si está es mi casa y este uno de los tantos cuartos de esta- Entonces Ranma comprendió que ya no estaba más en el Neko Hanten.

-Bien, entonces la pregunta sería, ¿¡Qué hago yo aquí!?- Ranma estaba empezando a recordar lo sucedido en la noche.

-Eres mi invitado especial, y pronto serás mi esposo- Ranma intentó reprochar eso, pero Kodachi le cerró la boca con dos dedos.

-Me encanta cuando te molestas. Espera aquí mi amor, iré a traerte el desayuno especial que preparé para ti, un delicioso Quiche Lorraine y una gran porción de Magret de pato con uvas- Kodachi se dirigía a la salida de la recamara cuando...

-¡Ni creas que comeré tus platillos...- Entonces Kodachi se acercó nuevamente a Ranma.

-Se que estás un poco molesto mi amor, pero si no quieres que estas fotografías vean la luz deberás comer los deliciosos platillos que he preparado especialmente para ti- Entonces le enseño unas fotografías que tomó en la madrugada aprovechando el profundo sueño de Ranma, en las cuales salía ella abrazándolo, besándolo, pegando su cara a su mejilla, los dos tapados aparentando ella dormir, entre otras.

-Pero como fuiste capaz de creer que no probaría tus deliciosos alimentos Kodachi linda jajajajajajaja, solo estaba jugando- Ranma empezó a sudar ya que sabía que si esas fotos salían a la luz se metería en muchísimos problemas. -Pero Kodachi, ¿cómo podré disfrutar de tu deliciosa comida si estoy amarrado? Anda, desátame y te esperaré aquí.- Ranma esperaba que la chica lo desatara para así poder arrebatarle las fotos y escapar.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, yo misma te daré de comer en la boca para que veas lo linda que soy contigo- Entonces salió de la habitación dejando a Ranma nuevamente solo.

-"Vaya, es astuta"- Pensó con algo de ira; además, sabía que Kodachi probablemente lo dormiría para así provecharse de su estado de inconsciencia.

En otro lado.

-Entonces eso es lo que planea esa chica, ya veo-

-Así es, mi ama sí que es lista- Dijo el joven ninja mientras daba un gran sorbo al platón de Ramen que la anciana le había regalado y tomaba un poco de sake.

-En ello tienes razón. Esa acción podría beneficiar a mi bisnieta- Sasuke se le quedó viendo a la anciana sin comprender a que se refería pero no le dio importancia y seguía comiendo plácidamente "Vaya, esto es mejor que el alimento barato que me dan los Tatewaki"

-Pues bien jovencito, una vez que hayas terminado de comer, quiero que subas y ordenes todo el desastre que hicieron tu y esa chica en la habitación.- Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo ver un tanto apenado.

De regreso con Ranma.

-"Vaya, ya se ha tardado mucho Kodachi, mejor seguiré intentando es..."- El pensamiento de Ranma fue interrumpido por una voz no tan agradable

-Aquí traigo tus deliciosos platillos- Ranma observó que se veían suculentos, pero sabía que Kodachi les habría puesto algo. -Abre grande la boca mi amor- El chico no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y entonces empezó a comer, y después de un tiempo considerable, noto que Kodachi lo miraba extrañada y supuso que ella pensaba que el efecto del somnífero ya debía haber hecho efecto.

-Oh vaya, me está empezando a dar s...- Entonces Ranma simulo que caía en un sueño profundo, lo cual dejo a Kodachi feliz.

-Vaya, ha tardado más de lo esperado.- Entonces tomó la comida sobrante y antes de retirarse le dio un nuevo beso en los labios. -Descansa mi amor. Ya no puedo esperar a nuestra boda, pero no te preocupes, será en muy poco tiempo con ayuda de mi papi...- La chica salió corriendo mientras se reía eufóricamente.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca se iría- Habló Ranma en voz baja mientras abría los ojos. -Vaya vaya, debo agradecerle a Akane que me haya hecho inmune a los somníferos con su comida asesina, de hecho, creo que sirvió para entrenar a mi estomago al grado de poder ya digerir hasta piedras- Empezó a reír ya que ese pensamiento le provocó un tanto de gracia. -Pero bien, no es momento de distraerse, tengo que concentrarme y buscar fuerzas para poder liberarme de esto -Entonces siguió forcejeando un rato más.-

En otro lado...

-Vaya, ya tengo horas caminando y aún no encuentro signos de vida a la redonda, además que creo haber visto ese árbol hace 1 hora- Se decía a si mismo Ryoga al tiempo que se sentaba, -Demonios, me siento agotado- Tenía una mano sobre su estomago debido al hambre que sentía, por lo cual decidio buscar en su mochila y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni una migaja, y al no estar cerca de ningún lugar no podía comprar comida, además que solo tenía unas pocas monedas. -Si no cazo algo moriré de hambre- Ya tenía varios días sin comer ya que aún estando en Nerima no había podido ingerir alimento alguno, y siendo P-chan solo tenía raciones en extremo pequeñas que no lo saciaban.

El día siguió su curso y Ryoga estaba caminando ya debilitado y sorprendido porque no había visto ni a un pequeño animalito que pudiese cazar...

-¿Ryoga?- El chico de la pañoleta volteó sorprendido de escuchar su nombre "Debe ser una alucinación" pensó, pero se impactó de ver a alguien conocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a las montañas- Pregunto la chica de la espátula.

-Yo estoy en las colinas, pero más bien ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Veo que no soy el único con problemas de orientación- Dijo el chico mientras daba una sonrisa

-Estás equivocado, seguimos en Nerima, de hecho estamos en este momento en las arboladas de la escuela Furinkan- Dijo la chica mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y veía que el chico ponía una cara enorme de sorpresa.

-No puede ser- Se repetía mientras se pegaba en la cabeza contra un árbol, pero una mano en su hombro evitó que siguiera.

-Ya detente, que si eres olvidadizo, con esos golpes lo empeorarás. Mejor sé un caballero y ayúdame a cargar esta pesada bolsa- Ukyo le dio la bolsa a Ryoga y quedo algo sorprendida de ver como la cargaba con extrema facilidad.

-Oye Ukyo, ¿Y qué haces por la escuela? Pensé que ya habían salido de vacaciones.- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Es cierto, pero pasando por aquí ahorro un poco de tiempo, y veo que tú también- Empezó a reírse de lo sucedido al joven y el solo bajaba la mirada, hasta que un sonido interrumpió la risa de Ukyo.

-Por lo que veo tienes hambre ¿Verdad?-

-Un poco, pero no es nada-

-Pues bien, como tú me estás ayudando a cagar las provisiones para mi restaurant, hoy yo invito.- La chica notó que Ryoga se sonrojo un poco y respondía con un gracias

Una vez llegando a Uchan's.

-Bien, Ryoga por favor ve a dejar esas cosas cerca de la plancha- Ryoga obedeció, pero al pasar cerca de Ukyo noto como ella se tapaba la nariz. -¿Oye Ryoga, desde cuando no te bañas?- Ryoga dejó las cosas donde le habían ordenado e inmediatamente se olio a sí mismo.

-Pues ya tiene tiempo, no he estado en lugares cerca de agua, y como no ha llovido...-

-¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Anda, deja tu mochila y sombrilla en el suelo y corre a bañarte- El chico se fue alejando cuando -Espera, mejor te llevaré yo misma al baño que eres capaz de perderte- Entonces el chico, aún más apenado, la siguió.

Una vez que Ryoga se estaba bañando, Ukyo bajó por las escaleras pensando en cómo podía ser tan distraído como para perderse en todos lados, aunque debía admitir que le era cómico; al llegar a la parte del restaurant y al ver la mochila y la sombrilla del chico en el suelo decidió recogerlas y llevarlas a otro lugar, pero se sorprendió al ver que no podía moverlas de su lugar -¿Pero qué demonios carga en esa mochila y de que está hecho ese paraguas- Cesó sus intentos y mejor empezó a acomodar los alimentos en los estantes, vasijas y cajones correspondientes y decidió abrir un poco más tarde para esperar a que Ryoga despejara el camino.

-Vaya, ya se ha tardado demasiado- La chica vio el reloj y notó que ya habían pasado más de 40 minutos y se dirigió hacia el baño para apurar a Ryoga, pero no se sorprendió al ver que no estaba ahí -Vaya, supongo que es mi culpa por dejarlo solo- y decidió buscarlo por toda la casa, pero antes de salir escuchó unos pequeños sonidos provenientes del techo, así que tomó su espátula y subió al techo y se quedó simplemente viendo como Ryoga estaba sentado en viendo al cielo mientras pegaba con sus dedos en las tejas.

-Supongo que remendaras esos pequeños hoyos que has dejado en el techo- Al escuchar a Ukyo dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y observó los pequeños agujeros que había provocado.

-Si lo siento-

-Pues bien, baja a ayudarme un poco.- Ukyo se empezó a alejar cuando, con una sonrisa volteó a verlo, -Si que eres desconsiderado y muy poco caballeroso...-

Un tanto alejados de ahí

-Por lo que veo aun sigo algo débil, mejor dormiré un poco para tratar de tener fuerzas y escapar- Se empezó a escuchar como alguien abría la puerta y el inmediatamente fingió estar en un sueño profundo para que Kodachi no le molestara.

-No tienes porque fingir Saotome, se que estás despierto pues podía oír tus quejidos- Kuno tomó una silla y se sentó viendo a la cara a Ranma mientras este lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Que quieres Kuno? ¿Qué acaso no estoy lo suficientemente humillado que tienes que venir a molestar?- Ranma volteó nuevamente su cabeza para ignorarlo.

-Mira Saotome, yo mejor que nadie conozco a mi hermanita y sé que no es muchas veces consciente de sus actos, por lo que te propongo liberarte- Los ojos de Ranma se iluminaron pero sabía que Kuno no lo haría sencillo o que tendría algo entre manos.

-¿Y que debo hacer a cambio?-

-Es fácil, pelearás conmigo y si ganas podrás irte, pero si yo gano tendrás que alejarte de Akane y decirme donde vive la hermosa pelirroja-

-Está bien, acepto- Entonces vio que Kuno pateó la silla y sacó su espada de madera preparándose a atacar. -Oye espera, no es justo no podré def...- Cerró los ojos esperando recibir un fuerte impacto en el abdomen y el ponía fuerza tratando de resistir, cuando sintió un alivio en sus manos.

-Vamos Saotome, no tengo todo el día- Ranma abrió los ojos y vio que Kuno había cortado las cuerdas que le sostenían a la cama.

-Vaya, gracias, pero ¿Por qué?- Ranma se sentó y vio a su rival que puso una mano en su cara y movía su pelo.

-Porque si te hubiese derrotado de ese modo no habría sido con honor, por lo que no hubiese valido-

-Nunca esperé eso, pero bueno, ahora solo falta que cortes las sogas que atan mis pies a la cama-

-Eso no será necesario, puedes defenderte con las manos. ¡Ahora sí, prepárate para ser derrotado por el grandioso y poderoso Kuno Tatewaki!- Lanzó varios ataques que lograron rozar, la mayoría, el cuerpo de Ranma, pero él golpeó sus manos haciendo que la espada se le resbalara. -Espero que no creas que me has vencido, con o sin mi espada podré...- La espada, que había hecho una parábola perfecta impactó en la cabeza del joven Kuno.

-Fue un movimiento bastante astuto, pero aún no...- Kuno cayó al suelo por un golpe recibido en la cara por parte de Ranma.

Una vez su oponente derrotado, respiró con alivio y se dispuso a quitarse las sogas de los pies. Una vez hecho ello se levantó, se estiró y vio a Kuno que estaba en el suelo, -Hasta que haces algo bien Kuno- Y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta...

Mientras tanto...

-Listo, hemos llegado- Dijo Akane mientras veían la gran puerta de la mansión de los Tatewaki.

-Al fin, eres muy lenta pechos planos.-

-Pero almenos yo si supe la dirección- Akane la volteó a ver con un gesto de victoria que fue respondido con una cara de indiferencia por parte de la amazona.

-Pues bien, entremos de una vez- Dijo Shampoo al tiempo que saltaba la barda seguida por Akane.

-Bien, no hagamos ruido porque podríamos alertar a todos que estamos aquí- Continuaron lentamente, pero Shampoo sin querer, activó una trampa que estaba en el suelo, la cual pudo esquivar con relativa facilidad pero está fue muy sonora.

-Eres una tonta, te dije que no hicieras ruido-

-No vi eso, no me culpes- Entonces ambas chicas se encararon hasta que una voz hizo que se separaran

-Por lo que veo hay unas invitadas indeseables, jojojojojojojo, prepárense a recibir la furia le la rosa negra- Empezó a lanzar varios pétalos negros los cuales estaban afilados tal cuchillos, pero fueron esquivados fácilmente por el par de chicas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!- Gritó Shampoo.

-Eso mismo les pregunto a ustedes, porque no creo haberlas invitado a venir.- Kodachi siguió atacando con su listón.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a…!- Akane fue silenciada por una bomba de humo que Kodachi lanzó, y Shampoo no pudo hacer nada ya que el humo le había entrado a los ojos quitándole así la visibilidad.

-Les doy la bienvenida a mi casa jojojojojojojojo- Kodachi se alejó para ocultarse en su casa.

-Cof cof cof, maldita Kodachi, pero cuando la tenga en mis manos- Refunfuñaba Shampoo al mismo tiempo que seguía tosiendo por el humo dejado.

-Shampoo, creo que es mejor que nos dividamos para encontrar más rápido a Ranma- Dijo Akane mientras trataba de retirar el humo de su cara. Ese plan fue más que perfecto para Shampoo porque así podría encontrarlo, irse con él y poder dejar a Akane entre los locos que habitan esa casa. -Bien, entonces yo iré por la derecha y tu por la izquierda- Terminó de decir la joven Tendo cuando se empezó a alejar.

-"Bien, ahora a buscar a Ranma"- La chica amazona empezó a correr.

Akane se dirigía a la puerta principal. -Con ayuda de Kuno encontraré más fácil a Ranma-. Tocó el timbre, pero al ver que nadie abría, entró por una ventana abierta. Mientras tanto, en el otro camino.

-Entraré rápidamente por esa puerta y lo buscaré- Shampoo derribó la puerta con una patada, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a un gran lagarto de más de dos metros. -¿Pero qué demonios?- Empezó a retroceder lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que simplemente estaba tomando el sol y no la había notado; así que lentamente pasó pegada a la pared y entró a la casa por el primer agujero que encontró.

-Bien, ya estoy adentro, ahora solo hay que buscar entre la casa- Siguió caminando cuando sintió que el suelo se movía, entonces saltó del lugar donde estaba y se percato que el suelo empezaba a abrirse para dar a un lugar obscuro que pareciera un tipo de mazmorra -Vaya, eso estuvo muy cer... Miau- Al momento de abrirse el suelo, Shampoo no había notado que una cascada de agua empezó a caer, la cual, arrastró a la gata blanca hacía la abertura, y una vez pasando, el suelo se cerró nuevamente.

-Bien, veo que una de las entrometidas ha caído en una de mis trampas jojojojojojojojo, iré a ver quien fue-. Shampy observó como la habitación donde estaba empezaba a recibir un poco de luz y vio que estaba en una especie de calabozo. -Jojojojojojo veamos quien fue la pr... ¿Pero de donde salió ese lindo gato?- Kodachi abrió la reja de acero y cargo al gatito. –Qué extraño, pensé que habría sido alguna de esas chicas, en fin jojojojojojojoj- Y salió con el pequeño felino de la habitación. Por su parte, Shampy quería atacarla pero guardó la calma para esperar que Kodachi la llevase con Ranma…

-¡Señor tortuga! Te he traído una amiguita para que jueguen- Entonces aventó al pequeño gato a la espalda del gran cocodrilo. –Espero que se lleven bien- Y regresó a su casa.

-"Dios, si me muevo voy a sacar de su descanso a ente monstruo y seguramente seré su aperitivo"- Pensaba Shampy mientras trataba de calmarse y dejar de temblar. –"Por lo que veo, esto no será tan difícil después de todo, ya que yo tengo más agilidad que este enorme animal".- Entonces Shampy se armó de valor y saltó de la espalda del lagarto, pero el movimiento hizo que el Sr. Tortuga se percatara de su presencia y agitó la cola con la cual le dio un buen golpe lanzándola a la pared. Shampy tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo logró, notó que frente a ella habían unas grandes hileras de afilados dientes, entonces en un acto reflejo dio un salto y empezó a correr siendo perseguida por el Señor tortuga...

-Me pregunto dónde estarán todos- Se decía a sí misma la joven Tendo mientras caminaba sin rumbo en la gran casa; seguía caminando cuando empezó a escuchar pasos por el pasillo, por lo cual se escondió atrás de un sillón.

-Espero que mi tonto hermanos haya aprendido la lección... En cuanto a mi amor, debo empezar a buscar un vestido perfecto para nuestra boda jojojojojojoj-

-"Vaya que si está loca"- Akane esperó a que Kodachi se alejara y al salir de su escondite se dirigió hacia una puerta, y al momento de abrirla se quedó perpleja -¡¿Pero cómo es posible que dé al jardín?!- y se dejó caer de rodillas pensando que nunca encontraría a Ranma en aquel laberinto...

-"Aquí no me alcanzará"- Shampy trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras veía al gran lagarto desde la punta de una rama. Volteaba su mirada para ver hacia donde escapar cuando se percató de la presencia de la peli azul. -"Bien, aquí voy"- Dio un gran saltó y empezó a correr nuevamente perseguida por el Sr. tortuga. Akane al escuchar unos maullidos que se acercaban cada vez más, dirigió la mirada hacia al frente y se paro al mismo tiempo que se palidecía de ver que el monstruoso animal se dirigía hacia ella, por lo cual se redirigió hacia el interior de la casa alcanzando apenas cerrar la puerta en la cara de la mascota de los Tatewaki.

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido Sr. Tortuga? ¿Es qué acaso has visto a alguien?- Se escuchaba la voz de la rosa negra detrás de la puerta, entonces Akane, que no tuvo otra opción, cargó a Shampy y se dirigió a otra habitación.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!-Gritaba Akane mientras le daba un golpe con el puño cerrado al gato, y esta respondía arañándole la cara, por lo cual, fue aventada por los aires. -Bien, si lo que quieres es pelear, adelante- Ambas se preparaban a atacar, aunque claro, Shampoo estaba en desventaja, pero al escuchar pasos por la casa cesaron su intento. -Te propongo algo, trabajemos juntas solo por ahora- Shampy movía la cola señalando estar de acuerdo.

-Sí que son escurridizas esas dos, pero nadie Puede entrar a nuestra casa sin ser invitado- Kodachi regresaba a su cuarto para esperar que alguna trampa se activara capturando esta vez a alguna de las dos.

-Mira Shampoo, encontré un grifo de agua caliente- Akane llenó un pequeño balde y dejó caer el líquido. -¡Pero si que eres descarada, anda, cúbrete con algo!- Shampoo solo la volteó a ver, y con sarcasmo contesto.

-Que tengas envidia de tener pechos planos y estar frente a mi es diferente, además, ¿Cómo quieres que tenga ropa si fui convertida en gato?- Shampoo miro retadoramente a Akane, pero ella la ignoro simplemente señalando algo que parecía un ropero.

-Busca ahí... Tenemos suerte de haberte convertido nuevamente en humana en un baño que en otro lado, sobre todo con el gran lujurioso que aquí vive- Akane se sentaba esperando que la chica se pusiera algo encima, y para suerte de ambas, encontró un poco de ropa.

-Está blusa me queda muy apretada- Se quejaba Shampoo mientras la estiraba un poco.

-Anda ya, deja de presumir y apúrate- Antes de salir del baño, Akane tomó un suéter que estaba sobre una silla-Toma y deja de quejarte- Y le aventó la prenda a la amazona que inmediatamente de lo puso.

Una vez que salieron del baño, siguieron corriendo por la casa y al llegar a la sala principal se detuvieron al instante.

-Mi hermosa Akane Tendo, has venido a buscarme, eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo- Kuno sonreía, pero, irremediablemente vio a Shampoo. -Y veo que has traído compañía. Siento decepcionarte hermosa, pero debes saber que mi corazón solo tiene presente a Akane, aunque si quieres, puedo dejar que me contemples...Lo sé, soy muy bueno y caritativo...- Al termino de su oración, Kuno sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras las veía directamente a los ojos.

-¿Kuno? ¿Pero qué te pasó?- Preguntó la peliazul al momento de ver que el joven estaba atado con cuerdas en una columna inmovilizado por completo.

-Fue mi querida hermanita... ¡Pero no hablemos de ello! Mejor discutamos acerca de nuestra próxima cita- Kuno estiraba los labios para recibir un beso de Akane cuando un florero dio de seco en su cara.

-Vaya, si que eres violenta- Comentaba Shampoo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pero yo no le aventé nada- Contestaba a la chica con cara de sorpresa, cuando ambas empezaron a escuchar una característica risa.

-Por fin las encuentro, y realmente son escurridizas jojojojojojojojojo- Kodachi se ponía frente a ellas -En cuanto a mi hermanito, si se preguntan porque está aquí, es por su incompetencia y por no seguir ordenes-

-Eso no nos importa- Contesto la chica Tendo mientras la miraba con indiferencia.

-Eso no importa, pero debo decirles que pagarán las consecuencias de haber entrado en mi casa sin ser invitadas- La rosa negra empezó a tratar de golpearlas con su listón cuando la peliazul lo detuvo con una mano -Aunque seas fuerte, aún no estás en el rango para poder vencerme- Entonces, Kodachi aventó un aro de gimnasia que tenía un filo muy intenso, pero que fue frenado por Shampoo.

-Somos dos contra ti, así que mejor detente y dinos donde está Ranma- Decía Akane mientras continuaba jaloneando el listón.

-O queridas, eso no se los podré contestar porque no sé donde pueda estar jojojojojojojojo-

-Dinos de una vez y deja de mentir si no quieres pagar las consecuencias- Shampoo lanzó el aro de gimnasia hacía Kodachi, la cual tuvo que agacharse y soltar el listón, por lo que quedo en una gran desventaja.

-Es cierto lo que les digo, mi amado Ranma salió a presumir a todos nuestro gran amor y no sé donde pueda estar- Kodachi puso una sonrisa, junto las manos y mientras miraba hacia el techo soltó una lágrima llena de ilusión...

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!- Gritaron con sorpresa las dos.

-Eso parece queridas jojojojojojojo- Kodachi las volteó a ver mientras le dirigía una sonrisa...

-¿Pero cómo?- Ambas chicas volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

-Fácil, mi querido hermano se tuvo que entrometer, y como mi Ranma es muy fuerte, lo venció con facilidad, tomó ciertas cosas mías y se fue rápidamente, obviamente para decirles a todos de nuestro inmenso amor...

**FLASHBACK**

-Bien ya he derrotado a ese tonto, aunque por segunda ocasión fue algo útil, pero en fin, debo conseguir esas fotos y salir de este hogar de locos- Ranma empezó a correr tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-Conque aquí lo vengo a encontrar joven Ranma- Ranma volteó y vio a un hombre con aspecto hawaiano tocando un ukelele y solo se le cruzo el pensamiento de que su sufrimiento aún no acabaría. -Por lo que veo aun tiene ese pelo largo, venga aquí un momento para tener una charla con las tijeras- El director Kuno se levantó y empezó a seguir al joven Saotome.

-¡Déjeme en paz y largo!- Ranma Le hizo una llave con bastante fuerza que lo sacó volando de la casa haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡Pero es mi casa!...- El grito que dio el director Kuno no alertó a nadie, y Ranma se sintió en ese momento realmente afortunado, por lo que siguió su búsqueda de las fotografías, pero dio antes en varias habitaciones, y al llegar al cuarto de Kuno y percatarse del poste de su lado femenino, lo quitó y lo aventó hecho bola al pequeño estanque del jardín -Ese Kuno ya me las pagará-

Ranma por azares del destino, dio con el cuarto de Kodachi y se alegró de ver que no estaba y supuso que habría salido ya que eso también explicaría que no haya bajado en ayuda de su padre. Recorrió la habitación y sentía como los vellos se le erizaban al ver todas esas fotografías suyas en la pared y un álbum de estas mismas en la cama -Si que está desquiciada... Oh, aquí están- Sus ojos brillaron al ver las imágenes que buscaba en el buró de la rosa negra, las tomó, se las comió ya que no encontró otra forma de deshacerse de ellas y escapó inmediatamente sin percatarse que al momento de su salida por el techo, habían dos chicas llegando a la reja de la casa...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-... Pero regresando al punto, ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidas a mi casa!- Kodachi trató de atacarlas de nuevo, pero como ellas ya no tenían ningún motivo para seguir ahí, esquivaron sus golpes y salieron rápidamente... -Bien, veo que ya me he librado de esas molestias... Ahora hermanito, tú me acompañaras al centro comercial para probarme la ropa que usaré cuando me case con mi Ranma querido jojojojojojo- La chica lo bajo de la columna y lo llevaba a rastras mientras que su hermano soltaba una lágrima y se lamentaba en silencio de su cruel destino.

Un poco retirado de ese lugar

-Entonces Airen no estaba ahí adentro- Dijo Shampoo mientras se sentaba en una piedra. -Pero ¿Dónde podrá estar?- Y al formular vio a la chica Tendo esperando le diese alguna respuesta, pero solo vio su cara de duda...

-Ese imbécil- Exclamo fuertemente Akane al ver al chico Saotome caminar frente a ellas tranquilamente con las manos en la cabeza y con una manzana en su boca.

Ranma la volteó a ver ya que la había escuchado y se quitó la manzana medio mordida de la boca para poder hablar. -Akane, Shampoo, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Pero fue derribado por Shampoo que había corrido hacía él y se colgó de su cuello.

-Airen ¿Estás bien, ya no te sientes mal?- Shampoo se levantó y observaba a Ranma de pies a cabeza sintiéndose feliz de que no tenía nada fuera de lo normal.

-Si gracias, pero díganme ¿Qué hacen por aquí y juntas?- Pero antes que alguien pudiese contestar, sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza que hizo que las ideas se le revolvieran y por reflejó volteó y vio a Akane sosteniendo un gran mazo -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por haberme hecho ir a buscarte en vano, tonto, solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo- Akane alzó nuevamente el mazo para dar otro golpe pero este lo logro esquivar por poco el chico de la coleta. -Yo me voy de aquí que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- y se alejó perdiéndose en poco tiempo en la distancia

-Y sigo insistiendo, sí que es violenta esa chica- Shampoo volvió a abrazar a Ranma

-Tienes razón, se enoja siempre por cosas que no entiendo. Por cierto, ¿A qué se refería con irme a buscar?- Shampoo lo miró a los ojos y le empezó a relatar lo sucedido. -Oh ya veo, conque a eso se refería- Y mantuvo una mirada pensativa ya que suponía que no era su culpa puesto que no sabía que ellas estuvieron ahí.

-No te preocupes, anda, acompáñame a casa y te daré un gran platón de Ramen y recuerda que aún debes descansar un poco más- Lo ayudó a levantarse y se fueron caminando

-Por cierto, te noto algo diferente, ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Ranma al tiempo que se detenía y miraba a Shampoo.

-Es la ropa, no tenía nada más que ponerme y...-

-¿Sabes?, te queda muy bien- La amazona que se emociono por ese comentario, lo tomó del brazo y se recargo en él mientras le daba las gracias por el "cumplido"...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Nuevamente siento el retraso, pero la escuela no me da un momento de descanso. espero les guste este capítulo y que cumpla las expectativas. Cuídense todos.


End file.
